The Beginning Of Forever
by NikaAlexaCullen
Summary: He was looking for the one and never thought he would find her. She didn't think there was anyone that would truly want to be with her. They find what they are looking for in each other to start the beginning of their forever. pls give a chance. cancouple
1. Chapter 1

_**The Beginning of forever**_

_By _

_Danika Sam_

_A Twilight Fan Fiction_

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Danika. Danika is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement was intended when written.**_

Summary: He was looking for the one and never thought he would find her. She didn't think there was anyone that would truly want to be with her. They find what they are looking for in each other to start the beginning of their forever.

_**Chapter 1**_

"Come on Bella".

"How are you not up yet?"

"What are you guys doing here"?

My best friends Alice and Rosalie, I've known them since grade school and I love them to death but on a day like today when they wake me up on a Saturday morning at seven am the I regret that day I fell off those swings on the play ground and they picked up and defended me against that fool James that pushed me to hard when I told him to stop.

"Get up lazy bones where going on vacation". Alice is about 5 foot 1 and a shopping Nazi and has more energy than any normal person would ever want. She has long black hair and hazel eyes and is the best person anyone could ever come into contact with.

"vacation to where. I have work to do."

"bitch please your an author, you can work anytime" Rosalie the bane of every woman's existence. She's about 5 foot 11 with curves in at the right place long golden blond hair and legs that any model would love to sell their soul for. With bright blue eyes and an attitude the devil would run away from. You would never expect her to have a heart of gold but she does.

"okay whatever. But I still don't want to get up. "

"Bella" Alice whined. "come on wake up I or I'm going to give you the cold water treatment" she threatened.

"you wouldn't dare"

"Try me"

"Come on Bella please we're going to Vegas. Please Bella?"

"Okay fine but I consider this a you owe me and I will collect"

"Okay whatever come on lets go"

Hyper active pixie.

My name...Isabella Marie Swan, I am 21 years old 5 foot 6, long brown hair, brown eyes and basically a plain Jane. Rose and Alice tell me all the time to look in a mirror and I have but I see the same thing all the time a plain everyday girl with no outstanding features. Oh well that's okay because I hate being the centre of attention anyway.

That's how I ended up here at the McCarran international airport on my way to the Paris Las Vegas hotel for a weekend that would change my life and those around me forever.

As we were walking into the hotel I say the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my life. He was about 6 foot 2, had this weird hair colour and the prettiest greens eyes. As he looked at me it felt like my whole world had stopped and there was only him and I.

"Come on Bella lets go" rose said pulling me from whatever hold this stranger had on me.

_**Later that night**_

We were at a bar not too far from the hotel after having dinner in the hotel restaurant. We were here to have "fun" their words not mine.

"Hi" I hear from beside me turning to find it was that god of a man I saw earlier in the day

"Hey" was my bright reply

"I'm Edward"

"Nice to meet you Edward. "

"Is it too bold of me to ask your name?"

"No not at all. Bella" I could of swore I hear him say something else but it was too low to really tell

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Bella. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Pleasure is a mine, and thank you, that would be great"

After the first drink they kept coming, I didn't see Alice or rose all night long, not that I was looking anywhere but at Edward.

"I think I love you" I slurred.

"I don't think Bella. I know I love you, I've loved you from the minute I saw you. Marry me right now please"

"OK"

He grabbed a hold of my hand after a earth shattering kiss and we ran to a chapel across the street.

"I'll get you a real ring as soon as i can baby I promise" was the promise he made as he bought one of the rings in the plastic balls in front of the chapel.

_tbof_

I woke up with a head splitting headache and arms wrapped around my waist. What the hell? Turning over to see who it was. I turned over to find Edward and I had a flash of everything that happened the night before. I got married. I smiled to myself. My father is going to have a heart attack.

"Hi beautiful" Edward said brushing a piece of hair from my face

"Hi" i smiled snuggling into him.

"We got married." He stated placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"I know. My dad's going to have a heart attack"

"My parents are going to love you. I love you. I feel like I've know you forever." I lifted my chin to kiss him making sure to put some passion into it just to show him that I felt the same way. Kissing Edward is like taking a breath of fresh air after being i isolation; i may sound a little cheesy but i cant really help it.

I fell like i've found myself.

"So what are we going to do? How are we going to tell our families?"

"First how about I get you a new ring."

"alright but first lets reacquaint our bodies shall we ?"

He allowed me to roll us over until i was straddling him. I started kissing him from his neck down alternating with licking every now and again.

His hands went into my hair, running his fingers through the strands.

I began licking from the base of his rather impressive cock to the head and then taking him fully into my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down while swirling my tongue around, i felt him tense a while after ready to explode, i hummed a little trying to push him over the brink.

"stop" he commanded. And i did.

"you didn't like it?"

"oh i loved it and i am looking forward to many more to come but right now i want to be inside you when i come" he told me pulling me up towards him resting me just above his erection.

"are you ready?" i nodded my answer. He eased up into me.

"oh god." he moaned. " i sorry baby, you feel so good I'm not going to last very long so I'm going to need you to come with me"

he started his ministrations on my breast while thrusting up into me with a feverish pace. Hot and fast.

"oh fuck.. come for me love...come now" he commanded letting go of my waist, his hands went to my ass cheeks. He started pumping even faster into me, i let my head fall to his shoulder and i bit into it as i came harder then i ever had.

Seconds later he joined in as i used my pussy muscles to milk for all he was worth.

"dear god woman you're going to be the death of me" i giggled at him.

"that was hot" i whispered.

"you're telling me" i laughed.

"come on, up we get, i have to get my wife a new ring"

"cant we just stay here?" i asked suggestively squeezing his dick that was still inside me just a little bit.

"we can but i want to show off my new wife"

"alright ill get up but I'm not going to like it"

"that's alright love, i like it for both of us" he kissed me chastely.

"go and take a shower and ill look online for a jewellery store."

My shower took a little longer than it normally would because Edward decided to join me after he had located a jewellery store.

"well hello"

"hello yourself"

" I love you"

" i love you more"

"lets agree to disagree"

"you are so hot."

"you wanted to get out of bed and go look for a new ring and that's exactly what we're going to do"

"oh we are but first. Lets do this" he said as he backed me up against the wall and lifting my feet to wrap around him rubbing his arousal against me. In one fluid motion he was inside of me making me feel like I had been in a deserted island for the past week and he was a tall drink of cold water. I took him in and started sliding up and down on him with his hands on my ass guiding me. And when I did come I felt like I was flying I couldn't feel my legs as he continued to pump in and out of me and then he came inside of me I felt his seed spill into me and I loved every second of it. If I had to die right now I would die a very happy woman.

He turned around and slid down the wall still holding me to him, still inside of me as we sat on the floor of the shower and I would have it no other way.

Tiffany He's buying me a ring from Tiffany

"Edward you're going to buy me ring from Tiffanys' ?"

"Where else do you expect me to buy it from love?"

"No. Absolutely not"

"Why not Bella"

"Because I hate when people spend money on me "

"Come on love, please just take a look and if you don't see anything you like then we'll go somewhere else but if you see something in here you have a swear on the lives of our future children that you will tell me so I can get it for you"

I conceded "okay I'll look"

"and you would tell me if you see anything you like?"

"yeah sure whatever"

"swear on our future children Isabella"

"oh the full name"

" Isabella Marie Cullen swear to me"

"okay gosh I swear on our...OH GOD"

"what?"

"We might end up having those future children soon than expected"

"baby you're making no sense, what are you talking about"

"We haven't used any protection since we started having sex "

"so? You have some babies. with me is that so bad?"

"no but most guys freak out and I don't want to force anything on you when we haven't even had any of these kind of conversations about the future yet"

"its okay baby. I do want kids with you tons of them if you would allow me. I love you. We're kind of doing everything fast why not this too? As a matter of fact if you aren't pregnant from last night or this morning then I'll have to remedy that when we go back to the hotel. So no freaking out we're in this together I'm not going anywhere"

"ok."

"ok so finish swearing"

"you think your funny but you're not. OK I swear on our future children..."

"or unborn foetus"

"or unborn foetus that if I see a ring I like I will tell my future baby daddy"

"oh yeah best believe I'm going to be your baby daddy"

As we entered the store a blonde comes up to us introducing herself.

"hi I'm Kate can I help you in anyway" she flirted with Edward as if I wasn't even there.

"we're just looking for rings for myself and my wife, we just want to look around and if we do need your help then we'll ask for it" he replied rather rudely and totally turning me on

I smiled up at him "you are so getting a blow job for that"

"cant wait. Okay look around baby."

And I did stopping dead in my tracks as I saw the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was just a simple diamond ring with smaller diamonds going around the band but it was so me, so simple with all these great people around me. I loved it. "wow"

"do you like it baby?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I nodded "but it's so expensive and it's an engagement ring"

"so I was going to buy you one anyway"

I turned to look at him.

"you were?" I questioned

"hmm"

He called that hooker Kate over "we'll take this one with its wedding band."

She scampered off to retrieve it. when I gave her my ring size she told us that was the size they had on display and we could leave with it now if we wanted to. Edward told her that we did, he took them from her as she was about to go wrap them.

"that won't be necessary" and he slipped them on to my hand the wedding band was just that, a band of diamonds going all the way around.

He handed his credit card to her after he recited the price to him.

"time to look for yours baby, and don't say a word just look for one that you like." I said to him with a stern face showing that I was dead serious"

He chose a band from the Tiffany legacy collection. It evoked the glamour of the Edwardian period. A platinum .2.5 mm wide wedding band (well more like I chose it for him).

We had to wait one full business day for his ring to get sized but I wanted something inscribed into it so we had to wait two business days for it to be finish. We thanked the _Kate _and went back to our hotel.

"Come here" he growled as he pulled me to the bed. God he's hot.

Then came the banging on the wall.

"Eddie. Bro, you in there?" came a rather...how should I explain this...thundering voice.

"Its my brother Emmett, do you want me to introduce you or do you want to wait until after"

"Now is fine if it is with you, just let me go to the bathroom real quick"

"Okay. I love you"

"Love you to baby"

After finishing up in the bathroom I began to walk out into the living room where I could hear them talking.

"Bro I'm telling you she was so hot if she was in a small place I'm pretty sure that she would set it on fire. Tall blond with one hell of a shape." Rosalie. I just knew it.

"Seriously Emmett?" Wow he was huge. About six foot seven pure muscles. Hazel eyes and dark brown hair.

"I'm telling ya Eddie...DAMMNNNN...well shit you been holding out on me no wonder you been avoiding me" as he stared right at me.

"Hi. I'm Bella and yeah Rosalie usually gets that from guys" I held my hand for him to shake but he grabbed me up in a bear hug.

"I love you already. Eddie you got to keep this girl"

"Edward. And I plan on doing just that" as stated as he pulled me from his brothers arms.

"So you know that fine piece of ass"

"Yeah I know her and I would advise you that if you want to have any kids, and i mean any at all, in the future you won't say that to her face when you see her again, and I am quite positive that you will see here again"

"Yeah you think so?" he asked hopefully. I looked to Edward to see if we were going to tell him now. Edward understood what I was asking with my eyes because he answered Emmett for me.

"Well I think you will because Rosalie is one of bellas' best friends and since Bella is now my wife I think we'll see a lot of her"

"Good...wait hold up a second, you just said wife...you guys...up tight- stick up the ass Edward got married in vegas? Yeah fucking right" but when he saw my ring he was look to his brother dumbfounded.

"Yes Emmett we got married and we're staying together"

"I never thought I'd see the day..." he trailed off

"Don't finish that statement Emmett, we leave Vegas in the day after tomorrow. I'll call a family meeting where we'll tell mom and dad." Just then my phone started to ring I excused myself to go answering. Alice.

Before I could even say hello I heard the hyper active pixie

"Bella where are you? I'm at your hotel room and they said that you changed rooms why what happened?"

"Breathe Alice. I changed my rooms because I wanted to. Come up to the king suites 3. I'll talk to you then"

"Okay, Be there soon."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"YOU DID WHAT?"- Rosalie

"Oh my god!"- Alice

"Would you guys please calm down? Yes me and Edward got married."

"Okay so let's go get it annulled"

"I don't want to get it annulled Rose. We're going to stay married. We love each other and we're going to be moving in together when we go home."

Rosalie walked over to where Edward and i were standing.

"What did you do to her?" she asked poking him in the chest.

"Nothing Rosalie. He did nothing to me, nothing more than love me."

"Seriously Bella come on you've known him for less than twenty four hours, how much love can he show you?"

"Rose can you please stop. It's what I feel in my heart, it's the way I feel when he touches me. It's how I feel when we're not even in the same room, so please stop being a judgemental bitch and be happy for me." I ran from the room crying with Alice and Edward calling for me.

About a minute later Edward came into the room lying next to me on the bed pulling me to him just holding me.

"I feel the same way about you Bella and I want you to know I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you. You will more than likely get mad at me at some point but I'll always be here for you whether you want me to be or not. I promise. I love you Isabella Marie Cullen."

"I love you too Edward Anthony."

I never thought that I would meet someone who would actually want to be with me but I guess it's true that there's someone for everyone. And I thank God for sending me this Adonis of a man.

I don't know how long we had been lying there in each other arms when there was a knock on the door.

"Bella?"

"Yes Rosalie?"

"Can I come in?"

"yeah. I guess."

I turned to look at Edward and noticed that he had fallen asleep.

"Bella..." she trailed off

"Quietly he's sleeping"

"Bells I'm sorry. I never should of acted that way but I was just trying to look out for you"

"I understand that Rose. I really do and I appreciate it, don't get me wrong but you have to trust that I know what I'm going and believe that I know what's good for me and Edward is just that. I love him I really do I know that we haven't know each other for a profound amount of time but I just know what my heart tells me it wants. It wants Edward. I want Edward."

"Okay I trust you but if he hurts you I'm going to kick his sorry ass into the next week." I laughed at her joke. But knowing that she fully intended to carry out.

"That's okay"

"So are you going to show me the ring? There is a ring right?"

"Yes rose there is a ring" I raised my left hand so that she could see my ring.

"Wow. I think I might be able to actually like this guy" she laughed as she appraised my now permanent piece of jewellery.

"I love you bells."

"Love you too Rosie. Just give him a chance and plus I know someone else that would like, no scratch that would love a chance"

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Emmett. Edwards' brother."

"That hunk of a man meat out there?"

i nodded in answer to her.

"Am I missing out on anything in here?" Alice came poking her head inside.

"Not really just trying to play matchmaker."

"Oh really. So you wouldn't mind hooking me up with tall, blond and hot as hell out there?"

Huh?

"what? Who are you talking about?"

"I think she's talking about Jasper" Edward answered

"How long have you been up? We didn't wake you up did we?"

"No love, you didn't wake you." He kissed me on my forehead.

"I should probably go join them before Emmett gets us thrown out of the hotel. When you girls are finished chatting come let me introduce you to the calmer brother." He kissed me again and got up off the bed to go join his brothers.

"Alright babe." Rose got up from the chair she was occupying to come sit on the bed with me while Alice came all the way into the room.

"I'm happy for you bells you look really happy with him."

"Thank you Alice."

I showed Alice my ring and she gushed over it.

"You do know that you're going to have a real ceremony right?"

"I don't know Alice, Edward and I would have to talk about that"

"Come on bells don't you want Charlie to walk you down the aisle?"She pouted.

"Well yeah but I still have to talk to my husband about it" I bargained

"I can't believe this, Bella has a husband and I didn't even get laid. What the fuck. Did we just step into the twilight zone?" Only Rosalie. I shake my head

"So how are you going to going to tell Charlie about this?"

i hadn't thought about that.

"He's going to kill Edward isn't he?"

"Probably" Alice replied.

"We should probably look into getting him a Kevlar vest."

"Yeah but right now let's go meet my brother-in-law that Alice wants to hump"

"OMG just imagine if we get together with the brothers then we can finally actually be sisters"

"Calm down Alice, at least meet the guy first" i roll my eyes at her.

"Okay but I don't know about the whole raccoon look isn't really working for you so let fix that first okay" I laughed along with her.

"Alright"

"I want to apologize again bells, I really am going to give him a chance"

"Thanks Rosalie"

After my makeup was fixed i went out into the living room to meet my other brother-in-law.

When we went out Edward was sitting on the couch and I was feeling bold so I went and sat on his lap.

"Jasper Bella, Bella Jasper" Edward motioned introducing us.

"Nice to meet you" I reached out to shake his hand.

"You also. After having to deal with these two as brother it's good to have a new sibling" I smiled at him feeling very welcomed by him.

"I don't know what to say thank you. I must say though you could pass as Rosalie's twin."

Jasper was tall I couldn't really tell how tall since he was sitting but I could tell he's tall with blonde hair and hazel eyes. He really could pass as roses' twin.

"No we do not" rose protested but Edward backed me up

"You kind of actually could"

"Yeah yeah whatever"

"jasper let me introduce you to my best friends Rosalie and the vibrating pixie to my left would be Alice"

"nice to meet you both." i shook Rosalie' hand. And then reached for Alice' .

"very nice" he spoke again looking into her eyes.

"OK come on guys lets go to dinner" Edward said. I jabbed him with my elbow for interrupting.

"ow. What was that for?" i just shook my head at him.

"come" i stood from off of him and started to pull him by his hand.

"oh no you don't. Come with me."

"what why" i asked or more like whined.

"because Isabella. We need to get ready."

"but i am ready" i said looking down at what i was wearing, seeing nothing wrong with the pair of skinny jeans, ballet flats and purple blouse.

"Oh Bella you are going to need my help now more than ever." I looked at her like she had grown another head.

"And why is that?"

"Because oh young one. You are a married woman now and you have to dress to impress your husband"

"No she doesn't I love that she is comfortable in what she has on she doesn't have to dress up for me"

"Oh look at that rose he knows the foundation of a marriage. Your papa taught you well but still, she has to dress up. Come Bella" I looked at Edward for his help. I think he wanted to help but if i was him i wouldn't say anything either from the looks coming from Alice.

"If I don't make it know that I loved you with all my heart" they all laughed minus the little pixie from hell.

"Christ Bella stop being so fucking melodramatic" she tugged on my arm and pulled me into the bedroom. Where she started digging through my suitcases. I don't really know what she was looking for but she would know better than me what was in there since she was to one to she packed them.

The dress Alice was looking for was a midnight blue one shoulder ruffled mini dress. And then she basically threatened my life if I didn't wear these Black Death traps that she calls shoes. I left my hair down with its natural waves. So here I was on my way to the lobby to meet them with a vice grip on my husbands' arm and I could tell that he just loved how I was clinging to him.

"You really look great Bella"

"Thank you baby but my feet are killing me and we haven't even got anywhere yet"

"Just keep holding onto my baby" he captured me lips with his as soon as we enter the elevator.

"I intended to" I replied when he released his hold on my lips.

"Good. I love you"

"I love you too"

"OK enough of that, I understand you're newlyweds but do you have to do that in front of me?" I didn't even notice that we had reached the lobby. I smiled sheepishly

"Sorry guys"

I took in Rosalie's appearance she was wearing a Red mini strapless dress with embellishments around the breast and ruffles all down the side with black high heels on and her hair in a somewhat simple ponytail. As usual she looked hot.

Alice was in a green A-line one shoulder dress with a ruffled skirt, she had on silver strappy heels on with her hair in a low ponytail. Sneaky little devil she did it on purpose we all had some kind of ruffle in our dress.

I shook my head at Alice. We went to the fleur de Lys restaurant and had a great time getting to know each other. I found out that Edward was the CEO of the best architectural businesses in Seattle and that his brothers actually worked with him as designers also. While they found out what us girls did.

Alice the fashion designer. Rosalie the mechanic/ Isabellas' assistant and Isabella the writer. We walked out of the restaurant with Alice and jasper holding hands and Rose playing hard to get with Emmett.

Tomorrow we go home and begin our new lives. I don't know how my dad was going to take this new development in my life abut I really hope he wouldn't be disappointed in me. He was the only one I had.

But before I worried about that I have to go pick up Edwards' ring in the morning before we left Vegas and this time what we did in Vegas won't be staying in Vegas.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Edward, Emmett and jasper had rescheduled their flights so that we were all leaving at the same time. We Figured we would move into my apartment with two bedrooms , two and a half bathrooms and a rather large kitchen. I love my kitchen with stainless steel appliances and granite counter tops. My master bedroom wasn't really that big but it was still great with a queen size bed and a huge walk in closet which Alice chose to make great use of and an en suite bathroom. The guest room also had a queen size bed with and adjoining bathroom.

Did I mention I loved my apartment? But tonight though we were going to go straight to Edwards so that he could pick up his mail and get some other stuff sorted before we went to mines. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know Edward is kissing me awake.

"Come on baby wake up. We're here"

"Mhhmm"I replied incoherently

"You have to wake up baby the plane is about to land"

"Kay. I'm up" he gave me a kiss before moving to pull his seat into a up right position while i did the same.

When the plane landed we waited until almost everyone was off before we got up to make it off the plane.

I walked ahead of him a couple rows until we met up with the others and were off to get the rest of our luggage.

After we all collected all of our stuff we went to go pick up Edwards' and Emmett's car.

When we got to Edwards car which was a White Infiniti Fx. I knew about the car because Alice owned one just like it and she has been know to continually let it be known how cool her infiniti was.

"Omg Edward we have the same car but mine is in blue but still it's the same car I can't believe this how cool" she said all that in one breath

"Breathe Alice. In and out" one of these days the girl is going to kill herself from lack of oxygen to the brain if she doesn't learn to use her pauses.

Emmett owned a monster of a sleek black car and he was going to drop the girls off and jasper was going to ride with us since he lived in the same building as Edward, Emmett lived their also but he volunteered to drop the girls off since we took a cab to the airport when we left. Alice and jasper kissed goodbye and we hopped into our respective rides and were off. Edward reached over the centre console to kiss me at a stop light.

"I love you baby" he whispered to me and I whispered it back. Jasper cleared his throat in the back seat

"guys sorry to interrupt but the light turned green" i looked forward noticing it had.

I blushed brightly noticing how Edward and i usually got lost in our own world.

When we got to their apartment it wasn't really a simple apartment like I had thought at all it's was more of a penthouse. (Pictures of Edwards' penthouse on blog).

WOW.

"Um. Baby?"

"Yes love?"

"Why are we not moving into your apartment. oh my god its gorgeous" now I said it before I love my kitchen and I adore my apartment but it was nothing like this, nothing even compared to this. I found a new love.

"Because I want to make things easier for you love" he's so sweet

"Thank you and everything baby but I want to move in here have you seen your kitchen, honey it might be a little smaller but still my good it's..just wow"

"We can do anything you would like to do love, like I said, I just wanted to make things a little easier for you"

"Thank you baby but I would really like to move in here" I pouted at him.

"Well love since you're not opposed to moving and since we are starting a new life together i was thinking..." oh how many times have you heard that at the beginning of a good sentence?

"Uh huh" I said looking at him sceptically

"Well instead of you moving in here I was thinking maybe wecouldlookforahousetogether" he said the last final part of the sentence so fast I almost didn't hear him but with the speed talker extraordinaire best friend also known as Alice speed speak was like a second tongue for me. So I thought I would play with him a little bit.

"want to repeat that for me baby?"

"Well. You know what never mind it was a bad idea any way" Edward. Edward. Edward. I walked up to him wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I would love to buy a house with you baby" he looked surprised that I had actually heard him.

"You heard me and ..." he trailed off. I smiled cheekily at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Alice is my best friend Edward, of course I understood you"

"You little sneak" I ran away from him. He chased me into his room. Just when I was about to jump across his bed in true Bella fashion I tripped and he caught me by my leg trapping me with his body on the bed. His hands roamed my body, he pulled my shirt off and threw it somewhere in the room and then before I knew it everything else I was wearing followed. The feeling of him kissing me all over my body was so intense I just wanted to feel him inside me to feel complete again.

"Baby I love you so much"

"I love you to baby but fuck you have too much clothes on" and before I knew it he was entering me and I don't know what or why it was but every time we were connected like this I just felt whole I had no better way of explaining it.

"O god, o god, oooooh, baby don't stop please don't stop"

"I wasn't planning to honey"

"Now cum for me Bella" I felt that tightening in my stomach.

"Cum right now Isabella" he commanded and I did just that

After a couple more rounds that night the next day we called up Alice and Rose and started looking for a house and the very first one we saw we just had to have. It's in a great community with a huge yard and to say it was a mansion would probably be a more accurate description.

_**Two weeks later Sunday evening**_

I'm supposed to meet the in-laws, well parents in laws since i have met my brothers in law. Oh god, I'm nervous not to mention sick. I've been throwing up all day. Well all day today and yesterday.

"Baby maybe we should do this some other time when you're feeling better."

"I'm okay Edward, let's go."

"Baby I don't know maybe we should take you to go see a doctor, you've been like this for two days now, plus you haven't been able to eat. How do we even know you are going to be able to eat tonight?"

"Edward stop worrying if I'm not better by tomorrow then okay but right now let's just go. So that you can introduce me to your parents"

i was wearing a pair of white jeans with a blue belted blouse and black knee high boots. While Edward was just wearing his regular slacks and simple button down shirt.

Pulling up to the Cullen house was both nerve wrecking because i was meeting my in laws for the first time and i was beyond nauseous.

Edward came around to my side to help me out of the car.

"don't worry love. Everything's going to be fine."

And everything was. Carlisle and Esme as they had asked me to call them were rather welcoming after they found out that i was a new york times best seller and not after their sons money. I would like to say the dinner it self went well but it hadn't.

I had to flee to the bathroom on numerous occasions, only to come back to the table with Esme looking at me sceptically. I was as if she knew something i didn't.

_**Friday morning**_

"Bella come on I have given you enough time to put this off now come on you're going to the doctor today and that's final."

I have been sick every day of this week not getting any better and definitely not getting better.

"OK baby"

Meeting Edwards' parents was a dream; they accepted me with open arms. Mrs Cullen or Esme as she corrected me all night was a lovely woman and very motherly and since I never really knew my own I think we would get along great and Dr. Cullen boy oh boy do I know where Edward got his looks from he was definitely a DILF which I said to Edward but I don't think he found me very funny.

"Mrs Cullen" the nurse called.

Edward held my hand as we made our way back to the room where the examination would take place. She took measurements, my weight, and blood pressure and then she took some blood from me.

"The doctor would be with you shortly" when she was at the door she turned back to look at us and asked

"You wouldn't be any how related to Dr. Cullen would you?"

"Actually he's my dad" Edward answered

"Oh alright." and then she left. Weird.

"That was strange" Edward commented.

"yeah kind of . But you Cullen men do tend to have that kind of effect on women.

"And what effect would that be exactly?"

"You dazzle us constantly"

"Do I dazzle you Mrs. Cullen?"

"On a daily basis Mr. Cullen" he rose up from his seat and kissed me the same time the doctor came into the room.

"Hi you must be Isabella. Nice to meet you I'm Doctor Weber" she seemed nice but what happened to my other doctor

"I've seen that look all week, Dr. Mason had some family emergencies come up and it's unsure right now how long he would be absent but I'm taking over some of his cases"

"Oh alright" she looked at my chart

"So tell me what you think is wrong"

"Well my husband thinks something is wrong I think I just ate something bad or I have a stomach bug nothing serious"

"She has been throwing up since Sunday and can hardly hold anything down to me that's serious" the nurse came through the door and handed a folder to her.

"Hmm"

"Well this is your blood test that just came back and it seems that you have high levels a HCG in your blood. These are really high I'm going to have to keep an eye on that. It seems you're about three weeks pregnant Isabella." Well damn I guess Edward got his wish.

"Bella" I mumbled. Edward had a smile so bright on his face that you could light the Times Square Christmas tree with it.

"Wait what did you mean by these are really high?" Edward asked.

"Well this could be possibly be a multiple pregnancy but I'm not sure yet at you next ultra sound I'll be able to tell for sure. With the morning sickness I could help if you ate something before you got out of bed. Please make an appointment with the receptionist and I'll see you in a couple weeks call me if you have any other questions".

"Kay" I was in such a state of shock

_**One week later**_

We were on our way our way to see my dad. Since he was the final one to find out that we were married I thought that he should be the first to find out about his grandchild.

"He's going to shoot me I just know he is"

"Baby he isn't going to shoot you, he may act like it, hell he may even think about it but he won't shoot you and if he tries I'll jump in front of you I promise."

"Bella you're five foot six I'm six foot four, your father has the right to wield a gun, he could aim for my head and when he finds out that I not only got married to his only child who might I add is a total daddy's girl but also got her pregnant I doubt he isn't going to want to make me disappear and Bella he can do that and make it look like he had nothing to do with it"

"Edward breath he isn't going to do any of that. Calm down for crying out loud show no sign of weakness"

"Easy for you to say it's not you he's going to be after. If this was my daughter I know what I would want to do and I don't have a license to carry a gun and Charlie does. Oh god I'm going to die!"

"Um Edward you might want to call him chief swan and he isn't going to kill you." Yeah this has been the banter since we left Seattle you would think he would of come to terms with the fact that my dad was not only a cop but the cop by now but noooo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

I couldn't really blame Edward for being nervous to meet my dad heck if I had to be honest, I'd i was kind of nervous too.

My dad was the only family I had since my mom left us when I was only two years old.

Charlie did the best he could to raise me on his own. He went out and bought me pads and tampons that day when i was twelve curled up in bed couldn't move because i felt as if some one had kicked me in the stomach. He tried to the best of his ability to explain to me what was happening . He put up with my hormonal ass when I was a teenager and thought I knew everything. And now I got married without him there and I feel as if I cheated him out of being there for this also.

"Love you have to direct me on where to go from here". Edward asked bringing me from my thoughts as we passed the welcome to forks sign. I looked over at Edward as we pulled up in front of my child hood home. He looked like he was about to pass out, he was squeezing my hand so hard.

As we walked up to the house the door was opened and I was pulled into my father's warm embrace before I could even register what was happening. My dad was never one to show a ton of emotions so for him to do something like this was a big thing. When he set me back on my feet I look at him strangely.

"You lost weight dad. You're working too much" I commented on his much smaller frame.

"Oh Bella" he pulled into a hug again.

"What's going on dad. Did something happen?"

He didn't answer as he just seemed to notice Edward standing behind me.

"Who's this?"

"Dad this is Edward. Edward my dad charlie."

"nice to meet you Mr. Swan."

"you too son. Come on. Get inside"

"so where did the two of you meet? I've never heard Bella mention you"

"well that's kind of what we wanted to talk to you about"

"I have something I want to talk to you about too bells." Okay. He's really acting strange.

"Okay. What is it?"

"I was just having some chicken soup. Do you guys want some?"what is this ignore Bella day?

"No thanks dad" I kept looking at him strangely. Something was up and I don't know if I'm going to like what he has to say or not.

"How about you Edward, would you like some?"

"No thank you sir"

"So is this your boyfriend Bella?"

"Well daddy. Um Edward and I got married" Edward squeezed my hand in support. I waited for the blow up but it never came. Instead he looked at me then at Edward and then to my hand where Edward was running his thumb over my ring.

"Are you pregnant?"

"Well yes but we got married before any of that happened" I rushed out the answer. He nodded.

He is much to calmer than i thought he would be and I guess Edward sensed this because he put his arms around my shoulders and started rubbing my arms up and down. But then my dad said something I never thought I would hear him say I a situation like this.

"I'm glad you found someone bells. You're starting a family of you own" with tears in his eyes. Now I know something was wrong.

I went over to hug him. "You're my family too daddy, you always will be. You know that don't you? This just means that you'll have to share me now."

"I know Bella. I know" he hugged me tighter to him and turned to Edward.

"You better take care of her"

"I'll do my best sir. With the last breathe that leaves my body."

"Daddy I need you too. You don't think I'm going to forget you here in forks because Edward and I are starting a family in Seattle do you ? I would be here for you if you needed me and I know you'll be there if I needed you so why are you talking like you're never going to see me again"

"Bella...I have prostate cancer"

"No you don't. Dad don't joke about those kinds of things."

"I'm not joking around Bella" I felt myself start to fall and then I was wrapped up in Edwards arms. I pulled away from him and lunged hugging my father.

"I can't lose you daddy" I cried

"I'm so sorry Bella but you have Edward to take care of you"

"Don't say that I need you." I needed to pull myself together I was not going to lose my father.

"You're going to be alright so don't worry about it. You're going to walk me down the aisle and you're going to be there to take your grand child fishing so don't you dare think you're going anywhere, I won't let you." I'm not just going to go back to Seattle and let him stay here by himself.

"You know what go pack a bag you're coming back to Seattle with us. I'll come back with the girls and get the rest of your stuff packed when you're stuff packed when were all settled and have a set schedule."

"Bella I can't just pack up and leave"

"Dad don't argue with me right now. You can and you will. I have the means to take care of you financially and in Seattle you're going to have a shot at having the best medical care. So just do as I ask. Please. Edward can you help him out honey. I'll be right back."

"Okay love" I heard him reply as I walked out of the room to make a call. I pulled my cell phone from my purse pressing speed dialling the pre-programmed number.

"Hello". I'm going to have my father walk me down the aisle before he had to through with any treatments.

"Alice. How fast can you put a wedding together?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

As I walk back into the room to check and see how my father and Edward were doing with the packing I came to a realization. I just made a decision to move my father into our, mine and Edwards', new home and I didn't even discuss this with Edward.

Oh my god I just totally disregarded Edward in this whole thing. I hope he isn't mad. I walked in to my dad's room where they were chatting.

"Edward can I talk to you for a second please" my dad picked up his bag he was previously packing and left the room excusing himself.

"I'll just be down stairs making a few calls until you guys are ready to leave"

"Edward I'm sorry for just rushing into this without even discussing this with you and I understand if you don't want him to move in I can find him somewhere close to us if you don't want him to." I rushed out.

"Love I need you to calm down, I don't mind. We have a huge house and I understand that it would be hard for you to leave your dad here knowing he's sick, so please don't worry about it. I called my dad while you went to make your call and he will be handling your dads' case personally. By the way who did you call?" I didn't think I could possibly love this man more than I already did and then he proves me wrong.

"I called Alice. You'll find out why when we get home."

I grabbed a hold of his hand and went downstairs to find my dad.

I found him standing in front of the fireplace looking at a picture for him and myself on one of our fishing trips from when i was a child.

I was lifted high above his head with my catch in my had and a tooth less grin on my face, my father looking up at me like i was his world. As i got old i found out that i was just that. His world.

"Ready to go dad?"

"Yeah little pea just waiting for the two of y'all" god not that nickname.

"daddy don't call me that, especially in front of Edward" Edward laughed. I gave a slight smack on his chest.

"don't laugh"

"okay baby" he kissed the top of my head trying to placate me.

"don't patronize me. I'm not talking to you for the entire trip home"

"this is only the beginning son, only the beginning" I heard dad say to him as I stomped my way to the car. He walked over to me pulling me to him.

"baby you're not really mad at me are you, I just thought him calling you that was kind of cute, that's all"

"what ever Edward just open the car" he unlocked the doors and opened the front door for me but I stepped away from him and went to open the back door and slid in.

Okay so maybe I was being irrational but still I'm pregnant I can be irrational if I want to. right?

My dad went to sit in the front seat but I stopped him.

"daddy come sit with me" and he did. When I started to get tired I laid my head in my father's lap and he started to run his hands through my hair lulling me asleep just like when I was younger and would sneak into bed with him because I was afraid of the monster tapping on my window. I remember it so clearly

_**Flashback**_

_I ran into my fathers' room that very first night I heard that sound on my window_

"_daddy the monster is trying to take me from you"_

"_what monster sweet pea?" he asked now fully awake from his sleep_

"_there's a big bad monster at my window knocking on it trying to get in" he got up and went to check on what I was talking about. Never would he tell me that I was lying and never one did he ever debunk anything I told him until he check_

"_you can sleep here tonight sweet pea tomorrow ill make sure that monster can't get to you" the next morning my dad went to the garage and took out his chainsaw and I watched as he cut down the tree outside my window and I asked why_

"_so the monster can't get to your room sweet pea" I hugged him so tight with all my six year old might on that Saturday morning. Later that night there was no knocking on my window but I felt so great wrapped up in my fathers' warm embrace that night before. I sneaked his room that night again._

"_the monster didn't come back daddy" I whispered_

"_I told you I wouldn't let it get to you sweet pea" and from then on no matter when I wanted to sleep next to my father he allowed me. Later on when I was older I found out that it was the tree branch knocking on my window from all the wind that night that's why he cut down the tree. He took care of my monster and now it was my turn to care of his and I would do it with all my might._

_**End flashback**_

Before I knew it I was being woken up by my father

"wake up bells, we're here"

"Kay daddy"

I got up and Edward helped me step out of the care with my father following behind.

"I'm sorry I was being a bitch before Edward. I love you" I hugged him

"wow Bella this house is really big. Not really you"

"yeah. It's nice though huh"

"it's really nice Baby girl. You did good." Edward grabbed the bags while I showed my dad around.

"Bella" Edward called for me

"yes"

"Charlie has an appointment with my dad tomorrow at 11 at the hospital okay"

"alright baby, that you for doing this" I kissed him just as he were just about to deepen.

"get it Eddie. Woo hoo" Emmett. I turned to him blushing

"hi Emmett" just then my dad enter the room

"gosh you're huge" he said addressing Emmett. Emmett puffed up his chest

"Thank you. Thank you very much" he flexed his muscles.

"Emmett some humility" said Edward

"and how did you get in here anyway?"

"Alice gave me her key"

"where's Alice?" I asked

"her and Rosie are getting some stuff from the car" he answered

"and you didn't think to help them" Edward asked

"wait until ma hears about this" Edward said as he passed by him on his way out to help the girls I guess.

"come on man ma ain't got to know nothing"

Well I'm going to tell her just because you called me Eddie when you got here, call it pay back if you will"

My dad laughed.

"so who is this?" Emmett asked

"this is my dad Charlie"

"dad Emmett, Edwards' brother"

"nice to meet you and I like the cop stash"

"thanks. I am a cop"

"was dad"

"what she said" my dad said

Edward came back in with a bunch of folders and dropped them on the island of the kitchen where I was getting something for my dad to eat.

"Emmett do you want something to eat?"

"Bella look at me do I look like I refuse anything to eat?"

"maybe I should just order some food for everyone" I mumbled to myself

"who every one baby, we have enough food for who's here"

"well your parents are coming to, were going to give them the news"

"oh. Ohhh"

"Charlie!" Rose and Alice shouted as they came into the room and saw my dad

"my girls" my dad got up hugging them

"so what's all this" I asked gesturing to all the folders and magazine they had with them

"the stuff to plan your wedding" Alice answered

"well we have some news but we have to wait until Carlisle, Esme and jasper get here" just as I finished saying that the door bell rang and Edward went to get it coming back into the room with his parents and his brother. We moved our gathering to the living room after I passed my dad and Emmett the sandwiches I had made for them since I wanted my dad to eat and Emmett just couldn't help himself.

"so we have some news guys. Good and bad" I said looking at my father

"what is it" Alice asked bouncing in her seat since she hated being out of the loop.

"well first Edward and I are expecting a baby" all the girls screeched and came to hug me while the guys congratulated Edward and the vice versa.

"so what's the bad news?" Rosalie asked. I looked at my dad

"well Rosie, I have cancer" and then the crying began all over again, myself, Alice and Rosalie and then Esme started crying from watching us cry. Rosalie and Alice where always close to my dad so I kind of expected this reaction from them.

Edward took control of the situation as he saw I could not go on as I clung to my father.

"Charlie will be living with Bella and I from now on and my dad is going to be his doctor "

My dad looked up shocked.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen" he thank Carlisle

"please call me Carlisle and it's not a problem at all"

"still...thank you" my father replied

_**Three weeks later**_

In the past three weeks i have basically been back and forth all over the place. Planning my wedding, going to the hospital with my dad and moving my dad in with us. In three days my father will walk me down the aisle. Today how ever we were going to one of my appointments. Going to my ob check up and to tell you the truth i wanted to find out if it was normal to be this big at 6 weeks. Seriously. Edward loved it though he would take ever chance he got to rub my stomach.

"Mrs Cullen" the nurse called. Edward helped me up and held onto my hand as we walked into the examination room.

"how are you today Bella" Dr mason asked

"I'm good. Good to see you're back"

"glad to be back. I thought you were only six weeks Bella"

"i am"

"will lets check this big guy out"

"or girl" Edward interjected

"or girl" i rolled my eyes. I rolled up my shirt after everything else was done and the doctor squirted than cold gel on my stomach. He moved the wand around a little bit as he looked at the screen intently.

"that explains it"

"what explains what" i asked worried

"well you're pregnant with triplets Bella. That explains the size of your abdomen and i read in your file that you had terrible morning sickness, this happens in some women pregnant with a multiple pregnancy". Don't remind me about the sickness please.

"so because of this new development i would like to see you every two weeks instead of once a week and it would more than likely mean a schedule c-section but lets wait and see."

"alright."

"do you guys have any questions?"

"no not right now"

"okay. So ill see you in the next two weeks then. You guys have a nice day guys"

"thank you Dr mason"

"wow three of them at once. You Don't joke around do you" i said to Edward as we enter his car

"no i do not. Next time ill stick to one." he said quite confidently

"how are you so sure I'm going to let you come near me ever again?"

"because you love me and you cant resist me"

"huh, you might me right but we'll see" i kissed on the cheek as a focused on the road on our way home.

_**Three days later.**_

Here i was in our room dressed just waiting for my dad to come a get me. I Don't know what he was up to but these past few days he has been spending a lot of time with Alice and when ever i entered the room the would stop talking and act like they were doing something else i Don't know if it was just my hormones but i didn't like it. Hell i was most likely over reacting.

My wedding dress is a satin A-line halter with split front, beaded lace with a removable modesty panel and lace up back and a chapel train with red trims and dare i say i love these shoes, I'm not usually the girly one to gush over shoes especially high heels but my gosh these shoes when i saw them i had to have them. My fathers favourite colour is red so the wedding was based around the colours red and white. I turned to find my father there staring at me.

"you looked so beautiful baby. I really am proud of you"

I got to have my father to walk me down the aisle and place my hand into my husbands.

"take care of her son"as he passed my hand to Edwards and kissed my cheek

"i promise you i will charlie" Edward replied

_**The Reception**_

Ooh, ooh, ooh...yeah...yeah  
>It seems like forever that I have waited for you<br>In a world of disappointment, one thing is true  
>God has blessed me, and he's blessed you too<br>In a world of lonely people, I found you

Take my hand, and hold me close  
>And don't let me go<br>You for me, and me for you  
>Together we'll make one<p>

We were once strangers all by ourselves  
>Living, living alone with no one else<br>But here you are and it's so, so sweet  
>God must have done this; made you for me<p>

And oh, yeah (Take my hand) Take, take my hand (Hold me close) And hold me close (Don't let go) Don't, ohhohhhh (You for me) Said you (Me for you) Said me for you Said together well make one

We were always sleeping under the same stars  
>Dreaming dreams of love, wondering where you are<br>How blessed I am that I found you  
>Now that your here, I'm ready to say "I do"<p>

Oh  
>(Take my hand)<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
>(Hold me close)<br>Take my hand  
>(Don't let go)<br>Don't, don't, don't, don't let me go  
>No, no, no<br>(You for me)  
>Said you for me<br>(Me for you)  
>Said me for you forever together, yeah<br>Well make one

(Take my hand)  
>Ta-a-ake my hand<br>(Hold me close)  
>Ho-o-old<br>(Don't let go)  
>Said I want to spend the rest of my life<br>Together forever, just you and me  
>You and me, oh-oh<br>(You for me)  
>Oooh, hey, hey, oh<br>(Me for you)  
>Me for you<br>Said Im gonna love you  
>The way you need to be loved<br>The way you should be loved  
>Ahhh, ha<p>

[Ad-Lib] Ohhh, ooh, ooh, ooooh-ooh OoOooh, ooh, ooh I-I-I-I-I I love you Ah, said this is forever, yeah Please take my hand Ahh-ahh, yeah Oooh, ooh, oooo-ooo-ooh, yeah yeah Ahh-ahh Ooh, ooh ooh ooh, baby Ooh ooh ooh ooh, darling Ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh Oh yeah, yeah yeah

When the father daughter dance came around i was so surprised when i saw pictures of me and my dad when i was a baby and through the years and then music started to play as my father walked over to me.

On the day that you were born -  
>A fear came over me -<br>How was I to hold you -  
>What would you grow to be -<br>When I held you in my arms -  
>My fear just went away -<br>And I began to understand -  
>You'd always make me feel that way -<p>

You're an angel in my arms -  
>And how I love you so -<br>Yet I know the day will come -  
>That I'll have to let you go -<br>Until then I'll hold you gently -  
>With tenderness and care -<br>And let you know your daddy -  
>Forever will be there -<p>

When you were 5 and off to school -  
>With pigtails in your hair -<br>I wanted to go with you -  
>Or somehow just be there -<br>As I walked you to the corner -  
>To help you on your way -<br>You turned around to hug me -  
>This is all that I could say -<p>

You're an angel in my arms -  
>And how I love you so -<br>Yet I know the day will come -  
>That I'll have to let you go -<br>Until then I'll hold you gently -  
>With tenderness and care -<br>And let you know your daddy -  
>Forever will be there -<p>

There were times that we were best friends -  
>And times we grew apart -<br>But never was there one time -  
>That you weren't in my heart -<p>

Now all at once -  
>The time has come -<br>Your wedding day is here -  
>Your mom and I are so proud -<br>Yet still I shed a tear -  
>As we step upon the dance floor -<br>And I look into your eyes -  
>I can see you truly love him -<br>And I begin to realize -

You'll be an angel in his arms -  
>And how he'll love you so -<br>Now at last the day has come -  
>That I must let you go -<br>Till this song ends I'll hold you gently -  
>With tenderness and care -<br>And let you know your daddy -  
>Forever will be there -<p>

You're an angel in my arms -  
>And how I love you so -<br>Yet dad the day has come -  
>That you must let me go -<br>Till this song ends please hold me gently -  
>With tenderness and care -<br>And I'll let you know your daughter -  
>Forever will be there -<p>

In my heart I know my angel -  
>Forever will -<br>Be there -

I Don't know what will happen tomorrow or the day after that or even next week but i hope and pray to god that my dad is here with me.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

After the wedding reception was finish last night instead of going on a honeymoon we had decided that we would do that after everything was settled and well. Less stressful if you will. So here i was lying next to my husband in a bed at the Hilton hotel, a gift from Carlisle and Esme looking at one of the most important men in my life. The sharpness of his cheek bone , his strong jaw, that perfectly imperfect nose, his lips, those muscles in his shoulders, his slightly hairy chest. Hes practically perfect.

"how long have you been up?" Edward asked. I look at him surprised because i hadn't even noticed he was awake.

"not long just taking a moment before i wake you up because we have to check out"

"check out isn't until one o'clock and since its only eight i can think of a couple of ways to fill the time" he says rolling me onto my back. His ideas included the bed , the shower and the couch. Brilliant idea if you ask me.

**Later that day**

After Edward helped me out of the car i tried to go to the back to help with our over night bags but he refused to let me so i headed into the house in search of my father.

i found him on the recliner watching baseball. No surprise there. i hugged him around the neck from the back.

"hi daddy." i kissed him on the back of his head.

"hi baby girl. How was your night?" when i was about to answer he spoke again.

"on second thought. Don't answer that" he laughed and i laughed along with him.

When Edward was finished putting our luggage in our room which would be packed away later, we sat with my dad and watched a movie while i snuggled up next to my dad with my feet in Edwards lap.

I woke up to myself being lifted into Edwards arms.

"night daddy"

"night bells"

as Edward and i cuddled together after getting ready for bed he asked what i wanted for my birthday.

"i want us to not celebrate it"

"why not"

"because my first memory of any birthday i have was not a good one"

"what happened?"

"i really Don't want to talk about it right now. Ill tell you tomorrow i promise."

"ill hold you to that . I love you Isabella Cullen"

"as i love you Edward"

**Couple of days later**

we were on our way home on our way home from the hospital where my dad was having a treatment done when the conversation came up.

"so your birthday is tomorrow and since you wont tell me why you Don't want to celebrate it are you going to tell me why?"

" when i was only a couple of months old, i Don't really remember exactly maybe around seven or eight months old i was already walking and talking pretty clearly and i was on my way to being able to read, when my dad used to read to me at night i was already able to follow along and would be able to go over that book and look at the pictures and be able to tell the story by myself"

"so you are basically a genius, i knew you were some thing special"

"are you going to keep interrupting me Hun ?"

"no I'm sorry love. Carry on"

"on my second birthday i was enrolled into a gifted program when one of Renee my mothers teacher friends noticed how clearly i spoke for a two year old my mother told her about how i read by myself, and could basically copy things i see and hear with precision. One day my after my dad came and picked me up and we went home i asked why my dad why mommy didn't bring me home since she usually did hell she taught at the elementary school across the street, my dad said mommy wouldn't be picking me up for awhile but its okay because he would, he said mommy had to go a way for a while but i shouldn't worry because he would always be there to pick me up no matter if he had to argue with god and fight with the devil he would be there no matter what."

We were at the house now but we just sat in the car while i told Edward about the fuck up that is my biological mother.

" for one whole year she didn't show up again and i was always so sad about it, i felt like if it wasn't for me she never would of left my father and no matter how much he said it had nothing to do with me. On my third birthday i got a card from her telling me shes sorry that she couldn't be there but she was sick and she couldn't be around and sooner or later that she would that's the last time i heard from her."

" so that's why you Don't want to celebrate your birthday?"

"yep"

"so you never celebrated it with charlie?"

"no he tried a couple of years to celebrate it with me but i was always reminded of that day i got the letter from her and i was just so sad about it that on my birthday he would buy us Chinese food and rent a funny movie and just sit on the couch and watch it and when the movie was finish he would cut a muffin or a cupcake in half and we would eat it together" i smiled remembering my birthdays with my dad. Maybe my birthday isn't all bad.

"well we Don't have to celebrate but i would really like it if i can join in on the ritual with you and charlie and when our kids are here we could do it with them too and then it would be our family thing"

i smiled at him "i would really like that" we stepped out of the car and headed into the house

"and since you brought up kids when are we going to tell everyone ?"

"well we could tell them after the third month but that's up to you baby"

"i think we should but i want to tell my dad after we pick him up from the hospital tomorrow"

I was in the shower when Edward came to get me.

"love my dad just called charlie was asking for you after he woke up"

"okay just let me get out and then we can go"

"baby we Don't have to go tonight my dad said he explained to charlie so i think its okay to wait until we have to go for your appointment and to pick him up tomorrow"

Later night will i just just about to fall asleep i heard my phone go off i rolled over and snuggled into Edward ignoring it.

"you're not going to answer your phone love?"

"nope let it ring" finally it stopped but then Edwards started to ring i looked over at the alarm clock on the night stand it was eight thirty.

"okay answer it but if its Alice I'm going to kill her tomorrow, cant a girl just snuggled with her husband" i sighed exaggeratedly as Edward answered his phone.

"hello..uh huh...okay...yeah its fine dad we'll be right there"

"that was my dad again, come on get dressed we're going down to see your dad" i jumped up out of bed

"what is it, whats wrong"

"chill out baby Don't get stressed out think about the babies. We're just gonna go spend sometime with charlie that's all" i pulled on one of Edwards red sweat shirts and some red and black checkered pyjama pants with a pair of black uggs.

"come on lets go."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

As i walked into my fathers hospital room i couldn't help but think something was wrong and i expressed that to Edward and he said that i didn't need to worry, that everything was alright.

"hey dad" the smile i got from him was what prompted me to finally relax. He looked happy to see me as if he didn't really expect me to come see him today.

"hey sweet pea im sorry for bothering you guys i just really wanted to see you but i could of waited until tomorrow." he apologized

"its okay dad, im glad you asked for me when you wanted me. You keep doing that, you where always there when i needed you and ill be here when you need me." i squeezed his hand from the seat i took in the chair next to his bed. Looking at my father he looked nothing like the man i was used to seeing, he looked so weak.

I felt a lone tear fall down my cheek. Dad reached over to wipe it away.

"Don't cry baby i couldn't live forever." he whispered.

"you are going to live for ever dad. I just hate seeing you hurt that's all"

"Bella..."

"no dad you are going to pull through this and don't you dare think differently"

"im going to check and see how my dad is doing" Edward excused himself.

"im really scared bug, i know you have Edward and everything but i really want to be here for you if you need me. i promised you when you were younger that i would always be there. Thinking about it now maybe i shouldn't of promised that."

"its okay daddy. You are going to keep you promise. You just have to fight." i told him as i climbed into the bed next to him trying to be careful not to touch something i wasn't supposed to.

"how are you so sure bells? From the minute i told you that i was sick you keep saying that im going to be alright"

"because i have faith that your going to be here when your grand-kids are born in a few months plus Carlisle said you're going to be alright. The surgery went well and everything looks great so there you go. No worries" i smiled at him trying to see if he would notice me saying grand kids instead of grandchild.

And he didn't disappoint.

"wait you said grand kids. Grand kids?"

"yep in approximately 7 or so months you are going to have your first three grandchildren"

"wow Edward doesn't do things half ass-ed does he. I'm happy for you guys Bella"

"thanks grandpa" i teased him. Tense moment long forgotten.

My father is going to be okay. My father has to be okay. My father will be okay.

The night after we returned from the hotel, two days after he walked me down the aisle my father went in to have Radical prostatectomy; a surgery to remove the whole prostate gland and the nearby lymph nodes which Carlisle told us was looking very successful, he is more than likely to be labelled healthy again.

Things could happen, he could develop another form of cancer so regular check ups will be a part of his life from now on.

After he returns home he will have to wear those grown up diapers because he would have a few bladder problems for a couple weeks. They said he can go back to work after a month or so but that's not going to happen if i have anything to do with it.

I got married to Edward the first time on August fourteenth , on August twenty seventh i found out i was pregnant on September fourth i found out my dad was sick and he found out i was pregnant and married.

On September twenty fifth we got remarried on September thirtieth my dad got his surgery done. On October fourth my dad was released from the hospital five days later we were enjoying our yearly ritual but this time Edward went out and got the supplies.

So much happen in such a small space of time.

So now its December fourteenth and i look so pregnant you would think i was six or seven months along when i was only four months, sixteen weeks, approximately one hundred and twenty days. God help me. Edward is the kiss the stomach talk to the babies kind of guy and i am glad to let him do it because after i give birth he isn't going to be seeing my body for a while because my stomach is going to take a while to get back to normal but lets not get ahead of ourselves.

Right now im on my way to Edwards office so that we can go to my appointment, i've never really been to his office before so im really excited to actually see his work environment. He was going to meet me at the doctors office but i thought i would surprise him with lunch first.

I walked into the large building and took the elevator to the top floor where i knew Edward, jasper and Emmett' offices were and up to a strawberry blonde woman sitting behind a huge desk. As i reached the desk i noticed how she was dressed.

In a tight white blouse with her huge breast trying to find some pace to breathe and a skirt that looked so short that im not very sure if she could bend over to pick up a pen if it fell.

"hi im here to see Edward"

"is he expecting you ?"

"no. Not really is he busy?"

"yes he is. May i ask exactly who you are" why was she being so bitchy toward me

"Isabella" i told her. I was done being polite

"Well Isabella. Edward is busy and cant really fraternize right now so maybe you can come back later"

"is Emmett or jasper here?"

"yes both offices are down the hall with there names on the doors please knock before you enter the room" i know that you slut.

"ill be sure to do that" i said walking away from her

"fat whore" i heard her say behind me. I turned back to her trying hard not to cry

"i pregnant just so you know"

"all the same" i walked away from her with out a reply with the tears i was trying to hold back spilling over my lids.

The first door i met i stopped at and knocked not sure whether it would be Emmett or Jasper

"come in" i heard Jasper's calming voice answer

"hey jasper" i greeted quietly

"Bella whats wrong"

"um... can i stay here until Edwards' finish?"

"finish doing what Bella? Did Edward make you cry? I thought you guys had an appointment today?"

"his secretary said he was busy. And then she called me fat and yeah we do, i thought i would surprise him with lunch before we had to go. I'm sorry"

"come on Bella and Don't apologize you did nothing wrong" he said as he got up from his desk and came and put an arm around me leading me out of the room and back down the hall i just came from passing a door i clearly had been to distracted cry to notice with Emmett' name on it. Its seems Jasper' wasn't the first office after all.

As we passed queen bitch she looked up at me and rolled her eyes.

"Lauren i would like to introduce you to my sister-in-law" her eyebrows came together clearly confused

"so if shes married to one brother why is she here asking for the other" she asked

"are you that dense Lauren? Shes married to Edward and from the way i hear you have been speaking to her i Don't think Edward is going to like it very much" that's right bitch be afraid, be very afraid.

We walked past her and into the next hall way stopping to knock on the door marked Edward. C.E.O. Jasper knocked and i heard he sweet voice answer.

"come in" as we entered the room he had his head down pencil in hand in deep concentration not even bothering to look up.

"hey bro"

"whats up jas? I have to finish this so i can go get something to eat and then meet Bella, so what ever it is is going to have to wait."

"no need i have someone here for you"

"hi baby" i said walking further into the room and closer to him as he finally looked up from what he was doing.

"love! What are you doing here"

"i wanted to surprise you with some lunch before our appointment" i said showing him the bag. He came to me pulling me in for a kiss. He pulled back looking at me.

"why have you been crying love? Whats wrong"

"nothing Don't worry about it" i said trying to brush it off Lauren was a nasty bitch but i didn't want someone to loose there job because of me. Jasper was having none of that though.

"well Edward it seems that our secretary was rather nasty to our Bella bells here." jasper interjected

"how so" i didn't answer

"are you going to tell him Bella? Or should i ?"

"Bella tell me what she said to you"

"she was just really rude and when i asked for you she said you were busy and then when i was going to look for Emmett or jasper she called me a fat whore" i whispered out in a rush but i was quite positive he heard me.

"love look at me" he said as he put his finger under my chin and raised my head so my eyes met with his.

"you are not fat and you most definitely are not a whore or anything even close. Do you hear me? you are four months pregnant with triplets, you are beautiful do you hear me and i will not stop telling you that until you get it into your head. Do you hear me?" i nodded. Seems Edward forgot about his brother in the room because just them we heard him behind us.

"holy shit. You guys are having triplets. Nice." i guess he and Emmett are brothers after all because just then he sounded just like Emmett.

"can you please not tell anyone yet we want to tell every one after Bella's' check up this afternoon. Come on love we're going to be late if we Don't leave now" i took a hold of my hand as we walked across the room.

"i wont say anything guys. Scouts honour" jasper smiled at us. I used my free hand to rub Edwards arm feeling how tense he was.

"you were never a scout jasper"

"so dad was i got its somewhere in there"

"what ever you say brother dear." Edward rolled his eyes. I looked up at him with so much love and laughed.

As we walked up to _Lauren_ desk i could see her trying to pull her shirt down and push her breast up.

"Lauren." Edward addressed her

"yes Mr Cullen" now its Mr Cullen. Figures.

"i would like to introduce you to my WIFE Isabella Swan-Cullen, shes pregnant with my children, she is also part owner of Cullen Brothers Designs. Right now we have some where to be so i can't deal with you right now but i expect you to be in my office this afternoon at 2:15 pm sharp." he said in a authoritative voice.

"yes Mr Cullen"

He lead me over to the elevators wrapping his hands around my waist.

Is it bad that i really want to jump him right now?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

This morning when Edward got ready for work i didn't really take notice of what he was wearing because all i was trying to do was get him to stay in bed with me but now that we were in the elevator with mirrored walls i noticed what hes wearing. Black shoes, black dress shoes, black sweater with a white button up shirt with a black tie underneath, a black coats with leather cuffs and his Gucci brief case thrown over his shoulder. My husband is hot!

"Why are you looking at me like you want to just throw me down on the floor and have you're wicked way with me?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow at him. " if i did would you be complaining? And by the way what with you and all this black?"

"i Don't know its one of Alices' ready made outfits" Alice had taken to put together outfits for us and hang them in the closet and a note with them about what shoe and in my case bag and or jewelry to wear with it.

"ahhh...i see you look good too..very sexy." i was wearing black knee high boots with black leggings, a maternity dress( which Alice just added to my closet) and my black maternity coat (also from Alice) with mark Jacobs bag and my purple Michael kors watch( which i have a couple different colours of).

"thank you my love" i answer in a 1920's manner

"anytime mi lady" i replied cheekily

Walking into my obgyn office it was as if they had their radars set for Edwards presence because it was like a cartoon walking in there. All the nurses heads turned to the door looking at Edward checking him out. I just held on to his hand tighter.

"Isabella Cullen" Edward helped me out of my seat and into the back room. We did the regular check ups before the doctor came in.

"hello again Bella, Edward, how are you doing today"

"we're doing fine Dr. mason. And you ?"

"im alright good day so far. Lets see how your little ones are doing" he said as he set up the ultrasound machine.

"OK here you see baby a, baby b and baby c" he said as he pointed to each.

"they look well you guys. Lets check the heart beats" as he turned up the sound i could here the beating.

"it sounds so fast" i mused

"that's because there are three of them and they seem to be in sync"

"wow" i looked over at Edward to see he smiling like the sun.

"those are our babies love"

"i know right."

"if you would like i could tell you what baby b is because i have a clear view" i looked at Edward.

"do you want to know now or do you want to wait until we can tell all three?" Edward asked

"what do you want to do?"

"anything you want baby you're the one doing the work." hmm do i want to know. If i knew i could get started on buying things for them.

"yeah i want to know" i nodded at the Doctor.

"we it seems that one of your little ones is going to be a baby girl." i smiled teary eyed at Edward. I hope he has a relationship with his daughter like i have with dad.

We thank the doctor as we left and made our next appointment for next week.

"lord help me" i hear Edward whispered as we made our way back to this office.

"why. Whats wrong" i asked him concerned. He reached over the console to run his hand up and down my thigh.

"nothings wrong per say love. Its just is our baby girl comes out looking anything like you then she is never going to hear the word come out of my mouth and i Don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing and then when it comes time for her to date. Oh god. I wonder if charlie could get me a gun" i had to laugh at his rambling. He is too cute.

"don't worry baby ill say no for you" i kissed him as we pulled into his parking space.

"i think ill need you to do that. But shes not dating until shes eighty." and he was saying god help him? _God help her._

"so how are we going to get grand babies?"

"she can adopt"

"baby stop being ridiculous"

"you think im being ridiculous now what happens when we have a boy and he looks just like me ?" ego much buddy?

"nothings going to happen because he isn't going to be dating end of story"

"so when where you going to tell me i was part owner of Cullen brothers designs?"

"baby its no big deal just means you have a say in what i do in the company just as jasper and Emmett do and if anything happens to me then you and the kids take over." huh.

"okay. Well alright. So what are we going to be doing about Lauren_?_" i said her name with some distaste.

"we i have to talk it over with Emmett and jasper first"

"okay" Edward called jasper and Emmett into his office to discuss what they where going to do.

"belly!" Emmett exclaimed when he came into the office pulling me into a hug.

"soon i wont be able to hug you properly. whats going on in there little one" he asked patting my stomach.

"Emmett some decorum please"

"what ever Eddie"

"what ever Emmie"

"seriously guys what are you five" jasper ask. Emmett and Edward look at each other and at the same time as if it were practised.

"what ever jazzy" jasper just rolls his eyes mumbling some thing to him self

"so whats up big homey what you want i togs me some work ta do." i think he was trying to go for hip hop slang but im not too sure that working for him.

"well Lauren was really disrespectful to Bella when she came looking for me earlier and i want your input on what i should do."

"i say you fire the hoe"

"Emmett like i said speak properly."

"what ever man i say we fire her, which ever way i say it it still leads to the say thing. No one gives my nephews mother shit" i look at Emmett weirdly. _Nephew?_ I hope one of the baby' a boy so hes not too disappointed.

"there has to be a first time for everything and i think this is that time for me i agree with em on this one."

"but bells having a girl just so you know" jasper adds as an after thought.

"yo do you see the size of her stomach that's totally a football player and im going to teach him how to play since his pops Don't know how to play for shit."

"okay Emmett. We're not arguing about the sex of our child right now alright." Emmett rolls his eyes.

"just because you know im right" Edward just shakes his head.

"so what are we going to do i think we should fire her too but we all have projects that we're working on. We have no time to interview secretaries."

"i could be your secretaries" i offer

"baby i Don't want to put that kind of stress on you right now"

"its not stress. I'm finish with the book im working on and you know i could do the work with my eyes closed and you would only have to look for a temp for a couple of months and after the babies are born if i chose to stay home then you look for some one for full time."

"are you sure love."

"yeah belly. Some of the stuff can be really confusing. Especially if you've never done it before"

"well im sorry Emmett but if that blond bimbo out there can do it, i can do it" i snapped

"sorry belly i didn't mean to offend you or anything"

"see Emmett sometimes you should just learn to shut up." jasper chided. Emmett looked so sad at that point.

"look im sorry Emmett. I'm just really hormonal."

"i really am sorry Bella i never meant to be rude. Please Don't tell mom."

"i Don't think its ma you should be worried about i think its Rosalie." Emmett looked terrified.

"Bella ill do anything you want please Don't tell rose"

"its OK i wont say anything ill need you to move furniture in a couple months no need to get you harmed after that though we'll have to see" i teased him. I went to kiss him on the cheek so that he knew that he was in fact in my good graces. His spirits seemed lifted cause not a second later he threw one of his large hands over my shoulder.

"so lets fire the bitch i gotta me some work to do" we all laughed as Edward called Lauren into his office.

to say Lauren didn't take it well was an understatement. She begged and pleaded but it turns out that wasn't her first offence and the guys where just looking for and excuse to fire her. So here we are at emse and carlilses' house for dinner.

I was about to do something that i knew would bring me no pleasure but it had to be done.

"Alice? Rose?" a called to get their attention. I squeezed Edwards hand under the table and he squeezed back knowing how hard it was for me to do this.

"I want to ask you guys for a favour but before i ask Edward and i want to make and announcement." i looked to for some help.

"okay as you know we went to the doctor office today for our four month check up and well we found out that the babies are doing great."

"hold on a second you said babies." Esme observed.

"yes we're having triplets" and let the screaming begin

"oh my god i Don't get one grand baby but i get three. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Oh my baby is giving me grand babies." she said kissing me on my cheeks repeatedly. that would be Esme you would think she would have come to realization by now.

"holy shit. No wonder your so huge" take a wild guess

"well done son" carlilse. There wasn't really a reaction from my dad and jasper since they already knew. Rose and Alice were just jabbering about all the shopping to do and right then and there i got scared for the second time to night. Edward called every ones' attention for me as i tried to address the girls.

"so as you can i am four months pregnant with triplets and my stomach is getting bigger faster than it would with a single pregnancy. Sooooo i want to know if you guys would take me shopping tomorrow cause my clothes wont fit." i forced out the last bit of the sentence.

"did Bella just ASK to go shopping?"Alice

"feel my head i must be sick cause im have delusions." rose

"ha ha you guys are funny leave my wife alone alright." Edward tried to defend me.

"Edward" they both asked

"shut up" they said in unison.

"shutting up. I tried baby." he kissed my temple.

Alice came around and pulled me out of my seat.

"guess what Bella."

"what?"

"we're going shopping" she screeched.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

I really need to stop giving this girl a key to where i live, has she no respect for a womans' sanctuary. I have a fine piece of man meat next to me with morning wood that i want to fuck the living day lights out of but no this bitch comes a disturb me.

"Bella come on wake up i've been calling you insistently for the past five minutes and out of the graciousness of my heart i don't barge into that room because i don't know if Edward sleeps naked. don't make me send Goliath in there after you" she ranted.

Graciousness my ass. Since when is waking some one up at 7 am to go shopping gracious? Are stores even open this early?

She had taken to calling Emmett Goliath now. She just one day out of the blue just gave a whole David and Goliath speech; well maybe it wasn't out of the blue. It was that day Alice showed up with her new spiky do and stunned us all. Emmett just laughed and told her all she had left to do was colour it blue and she would look like a smurf.

"Bella. Please for the love of god just answer her" Edward pleaded. I giggled at him.

"Bella ten seconds or im coming in" Alice bargained

"fine Alice. I'm up. Are you happy now" i conceded

"yes ecstatic. Now open this door so i can pick out your outfit."

i got up from my warm comfortable bed and went to open the door for her. I didn't even bother to put clothes on i went over to the door just how i was in my undies. Lets just say Edward loved it when i let it all hang free. He always fell asleep with either his hands on my boobs or with his face in between my boobs.

"woo. Hot mama" Rosalie whistled

"i cant believe you were standing out here all the time and you didn't stop her"

"Bella you know better. No one can stop me when im on a mission" i just rolled my eyes at her.

"i know who could stop yah. Where is he anyway?" i pondered out loud.

"who?"

"my brother-in-law"

"downstairs digging through your fridge." say what now. I ran or at least i tried to run over to the intercom system and pressed listen.

"my god look at how much pickle jars are in here. There's even pickled eggs. I've never had that before i wonder how it taste. Wanna try it jas?" pickled was my thing, if it was pickled i was eating it.

I pressed interact on the intercom.

"Emmett, put the jar down and step away from the fridge" i warned i heard the girls and Edward laughing behind me.

"what the fuck" he exclaimed. And i heard something brake

"oh shit" what did he brake. I turned to look at Edward with wide eyes.

"Rosalie if you love that goof i call a brother and if he just broke what it think he just broke, if i were you i would go down there and tell him to run for his life" Edward said getting up from the bed and striding over to me in only his boxers.

I couldn't even register anything else. HE BROKE ONE OF MY PICKLE JARS.

"Bella baby look at me Hun" he used his finger to raise my head so that my eyes would meet his. My lips started to tremble and the tears started to flow.

"aw come on baby don't cry, if he actually broke it them ill buy you more, why don't you go get ready so you can go shopping with the girls. Ill give you my credit card,you buy anything you want" i cried even more.

"i don't want to go shopping but i have to because im big and fat and i wont be able to see you all day. I want youuuuuu" i bawled.

"Bella don't cry Edwards coming with us. All the guys are coming. Who else will carry our bags? Even charlie is coming." Alice soothed

"he is?" i questioned.

"yeah everyone's going, we have to finish up our Christmas shopping too"

"oh OK"

"come on, go take a shower while i pick you out some clothes and then we'll leave"

"i don't want you to pick out my clothes Alice. If you're going to make me spend a whole day at the mall which i know you are then you're going to let me where what i want to." i replied

"but bella" she whined

"no" i said stubbornly

"Alice how about you pick out my outfit and let Bella dress how she wants to today."

"fine" she conceded

I took my shower and then went to get dressed. I chose a blue denim legging with a white tank top and one of me love pink sweaters and a pair of white ugg boots. I would grab my jacket on my way out. I grabbed my hand bag and discarded it on one side the kitchen island as i went to give my dad a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"morning daddy"

"morning sweet pea"

"Bella your 22 years old why in the hell do you keep acting like your five" Rosalie questioned.

"because she will always be my little girl and she knows it. I Don't see anything wrong with it" my dad defended me.

Edward came into the room in dark blue jean pants with a white muscle shirt under one of his military shirts and black and white Adidas on. Didn't look like something Alice would pick out. The shirt yes but. Oh well i guess for Edwards case i shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

"okay lets get a move on so much to do so little time" Alice ushered us out.

"i thought emse and carlilse were coming along" i asked Edward as he helped me put on my jacket.

"they are but the live closer to the mall baby" he answer as he put on his own.

"are you sure you Don't need a scarf love?" he asked.

"i Don't think so"

"well ill bring you one just in case you want to put it on." he said as he ran back up to our room to grab me one. He is too good to me.

I went and sat in Edwards car with my dad while Edward was getting the scarf and locking up. We followed behind emmetts' jeep to the mall. Weird. I hadn't seen him when i came down to the kitchen.

**One week later**

its been one hectic week with Christmas only four days away. Edward refused to have me do anything other than sit on my ass all day since i insisted on working as a Secretary for them so when i am at home i sit on the couch and do nothing. A compromise he calls it i call it using his dazzling ways for evil. As i sit on the couch here i think about last week when we all went shopping, they should have shoppers anonymous because Alice seriously needs a 12 step program.

We had just gotten home but as soon as i entered the house i felt like eating some chicken nuggets from McDonald and double cheese burger now i was feeling for one of those sundae thingies they have on their menu for desert. I dialled Edwards number.

He picked up on the second ring "whats wrong baby" i rolled my eyes. Hes such a worry wart.

"nothings wrong Edward. Its just that your kids want one of those sundae ice cream thingies from McDonald too and why are you still there? I'm hungry" i pouted a little into the phone.

"im sorry baby it was just taking a while cause there are a lot of people here. And isn't it a good thing that im still here now i can get you your blizzard"

"what kinda blizzard are you talking about Edward i told you what i want!" i exclaimed about to cry.

"Okay love, okay ill be there soon"

Tens minutes later he was here and he way looking mighty fine with little snow pieces in his hair that had yet to melt and a McDonald bag in hand. I know i say this a lot but damn my husband is fine.

He came over to his to and just as he was about to pull away i reached my hands up and threaded them into his hair holding him to me. He snicker. And i pulled away from me.

"aren't you hungry anymore?" he asked

"oh im hungry alright just not for food right now" just then we heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"save that thought for later baby" he raised his eye brows at me while holding the bag out to me to see if i still wanted it because it was not unknown for me to ask for something but when i took the smell of it i would ask for it to be as far away from me as possible, but that wasn't happening today i grabbed the bag from him and dug in.

Friday night, Christmas eve and everyone was going to come over and stay over until when every they decided to leave. Carlisle was going to go from our house if he got paged but he didn't have a set schedule he was to be off until new years unless there was an emergency. Emse took the two weeks off so that she could get started on the babies room now. Rosalie was off for only a week and would get back to work after the new years. Alice i really Don't know the girl really isn't good at planning really she just goes with it but to plan a party or lets say a shopping trip, well then shes all on it. The guys since they owned they company they decided they'll be closed for the rest of 2010.

tonight we were have a Christmas eve dinner at Bella Italia and then we would come home and each open one gift.

I was wearing a black and gold dress with a pair of my Tory Burch gold flats with my black and gold Michael Kors watch around my left wrist and a set of gold bangles around my right.

Alice was wearing a red dress that ruched at the waist showing how small she really was with some silver heels.

Rose was wearing what i can only describe as a second skin, i was a red and silver dress that showed off ever curve god gave her and you can tell he was a very generous man when it came to rose she too was wearing silver heels and if i wasn't happy about anything tonight i can thank god that i was pregnant so that Alice wouldn't force me into the death traps.

Esme was wearing a simple abut elegant blue dress that had a belt around the waist with it she was wearing black heels.

We were all caring handbags that matched what ever colour shoes we were wearing. All the guys were just standing there looking at us while we put our coats on. Each one of them wearing slacks and button ups that matched their dates and since my dad didn't have a date he was wearing a black shirt also since they were both my dates.

Edward came over to help me put my coat on when he saw me having some trouble and whispered how hot i looked in my ear with a swift kiss after i was warmly tucked away in my coat. I threaded my fingers with his because even though i was wearing flats i knew i had the ability to trip on thin air and i didn't want to fall and hurt our babies.

I woke at a exactly 8 o'clock the next morning to Edward shouting at Emmett.

"get out Emmett or so help me god i will kill you and on your way down there tell Alice what i told you Do not barge into our room" he shouted.

"whats going on" i asked

"my big doofus of a brother barged in here talking about we should wake up to open presents and he didn't knock and he saw your boobies." i pouted at the end of his sentence.

I think that was the same time Esme came out of here room to see what was going on because she ripped into Emmett.

"EMMETT McCarthy MASEN CULLEN" that's his full name.

"oh hes in trouble now" Edward taunted.

"i heard to Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" Emmett stuck his tongue out at Edward. They are some childish sometimes.

"and you mister what have i hold you about closed doors?" Emmett said nothing.

"i asked you a question mister"

"knock before i enter. But ma i did knock and they didn't answer so i thought that i would just go in and wake them up"

"well you succeeded and you saw your brothers wife topless are you happy with the outcome of your decision?"

"no ma." i answered with his head bowed. You would have never imaged that Emmett was twice the size of his mother with the sheepish look on his face right now.

"well just for that you're going to be the last to open your gifts and Bella and Edward would be the first so if they never come down stairs to open gifts the you never open yours!" she declared and walked away leaving Emmett stumped. Edward looked like the Cheshire cat.

"Bella...can you guys please come down stairs soon i really want to open present and i got you guys something really good." he pleaded quietly. And went to walk away but the turned back to ward our room

"i am sorry guys." he apologized.

"its okay Emmett. Just let me get dressed and brush my teeth and ill be right there."

"thank you Bella. I am sorry Edward" Edward nodded to him and he walked away.

And i did just that. We had breakfast and went to open our gifts, well Edward opened them while i played with the charm bracelet he gave to me last night. Its a gold charm bracelet with a heart shaped locket on it inside on one side was a picture of Edward on one side and charlie on the other showing me just how much Edward loved me and making me love him even more if that was even possible.

Emmett got the both of us a pool table for the game room which i think is what he was talking about earlier upstairs. Then he got me something to listen to our babies heart beats which i thought was really cool. I went to hug him.

"thank you em met this is really cool."

"i know right i wanna try it too though. Please"

"most definitely em. Most def"

everything else that was shared was basically cloths and jewelry and i got my dad and i pad with a picture of Edward and i on the back of it. He loved it he just stared at it for a while. We had a great Christmas and everyone loved their gifts.

Next week Edward and i will find or hope to find out the sex of the other two triplets and i cant wait. I just cant wait.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_**January 7, 2011**_

I woke up this morning in such a foul mood that i didn't even give into Alices' pouting when she insisted on helping me get dressed. You would think i would be overly excited on finding out the sex of my children and some way i was but i just have this weird nagging feeling that something was going to go wrong today so i just didn't feel like leaving the house, and here Alice was trying to pick out our clothes and dictate what i should and should not wear. I am a 22 yr old woman and i should be able to wear what ever i god damn please.

"Bella please let me pick out your outfit. Please ?" she tries again with the pouting.

"Alice?" i ask

"yeah Bella"

"is your house being fumigated. Caught on fire. Broken into. Just plain disappeared?"

"no?" she answering in a questioning tone not seeing where i was going.

"so what in the fucking hell are you doing here?"

"geesh Bella no need to cuss at me so much i just wanted to help because its exciting, you get to find out what the sexes of the babies are today" shes trying to guilt trip me. Any other day Alice it might would of worked but not today.

"i understand that Alice and i appreciate it Don't think that i Don't but i Don't need you to dress me up to go to the doctor and back. I know this is exciting im excited, Edward is excited but you need to trust that after 15 or so years of you dressing me that i can dress myself." hows that for guilt trip.

"alright Bella but if i Don't like what you have on im picking something else for you." damn. should of known she wouldn't give up.

I went about my morning routine still not knowing what this weird feeling was and i guess the kids were feeling it too because of their little fluttering going on in my stomach.

While i was getting dressed my first thought was just to put on some leggings a tank top and a cardigan with a pair of uggs but then my second thought was if i dress. Hmm. How do i put this ?. A little less casual then Alice wont feel the need to try to dress me all the time, so with that in mind i put on a pair of blue jeans, white button up maternity shirt , black knee high boots with chains around the ankles and my black wool coat and i grabbed my Burberry studded night bag.

I met Alice half way down the stairs.

"omg i think some of me did rub off on you." i just rolled my eyes.

"what ever helps you sleep through the night Alice"

"morning dad." i said to my father walking into the kitchen. i kiss him on the cheek and walk over to the cabinet where my prenatal vitamins are.

Maybe i can get Edward to pick up some Mac Donalds on the way to the doctor.

"whats wrong." he always knows. How does he always know ?

"don't give me that look Bella, tell me whats wrong" just when i was about to tell him nothing was wrong Edward interjected.

"she just feels like somethings going to happen today" he came around to hug me and kiss me temple.

"don't worry baby bell the babies are going to be fine, you are going to be fine." i nodded my head in acknowledgement of him as i took my prenatal vitamin.

"thanks dad ill see you later" i kissed him on the cheek again as Edward grabbed my hand and led me out to the car.

"later charlie. Have fun with Alice." Edward called behind him.

"whats he going to be doing with Alice" i ask as he gets into the drivers seat

"oh she decided he needed a new wardrobe"

"oh my poor father i should of brought him with us." Edward laughed boisterously not knowing i was dead serious. I know of the pain that Alice can inflict and i would not even wish it upon Lauren herself.

"hello Bella, how are you today?"

"i good ready to find out what my babies are going to be"

"alright so lets get on that then" Dr. Mason replied as he squirted the cold gel on my stomach.

"OK so their heart beats are really strong" and he turned the sound up so that i could hear it.

"look here Bella, Edward" he said as he started circling something.

"what we see here Bella is what you would be you identical triplets, which is very rare not unknown but it only happens every 500,000 births or so." she keeps blabbing, is something wrong with my kids?

"is something wrong with my kids Dr. Mason?"

"no not at all i just want to explain whats going on inside of you that's all"

" oh OK explain as long as nothing is wrong."

"well the main cause of identicals is when the egg is fertilized then split into two then one of the split egg splits again which happen in your case giving you identical triplets. With identicals they are more than likely the same sex." he concluded. Wait a sec.

" i looked to Edward to see if he figure out what i had just figured out and it seems he had when i saw his eyes widen. I guess be didn't wanted all girls. And i started to cry.

"so doc you knew at our last appointment that we were having triplets. Did you know they were identical?" Edward ask. And the doctor nods.

"so why didn't you tell us then" it was my turn to ask

"because my dear i cant tell you then that all the babies were to be girls unless i was absolutely positive. I'm sure you understand that." and i did so i nodded at him unable to speak anymore.

Edward didn't ask anything either and i refused to look at him i had given him children which he wanted but it seems i didn't give him the gender he wanted.

"so that's all for today. Your little girls look healthy. As i have told you before you due date would be around may 12th. Usually multiples are born before the due date so i want you to be extra cautious and continue with what you're doing, remember no stress, no heavy lifting and if you need to sit Don't say one more second and i will sit right away and call me if you have any questions."

"thank you doctor" Edward shook his had before moving to help me off the table. I stood and gave doctor mason a hug.

"thank you Dr. Mason"

"anytime Bella just make sure you remember to call me if you have questions, when ever you want alright."

"OK. Bye."

"i walked out to afraid to even look at Edward"

he grabbed onto my hand just as i was about to reach for the car door to open it pulling me to him.

"baby its okay that we didn't have a boy this time we can next time though" i looked at him strangely.

"what are you talking about?"

"the way you looked in there when he said we were having all girls"

"i looked that way because i thought you want a boy baby, i Don't care what their sex is as long as they're healthy."

"i Don't care either baby. I just hope that they look like you so i would have all these beautiful faces to look at." i rolled my eyes at him.

"they're going to look like you Edward with those beautiful green eyes."

"what every you say love" he murmured against my lips before helping me into the car.

"and it would do you well to remember that"

Everything felt so right but i still had that feeling in the pit of my stomach. And i was about to be proven right.

We pulled into the gates of our home and up the drive way noticing that my dad and Alice weren't back yet. Poor charlie. Maybe i should call and tell him i need him here for something. I should do that. I thought as i was just about to take off my coat and head up stairs to change but then i heard a buzz from the front gate.

I wonder who that is the only person that has and key and still decides to buzz is rose when shes by herself and just want to be a pain in Edwards ass. I laugh every time because its the same every time.

Edward asks who it is, rose would say its her, Edward would ask if she forgot her key, she would say no its in my purpose i just Don't want to get it and then Edward would tell her to bad cause hes not letting her in and then she would use her key and try to rip Edward a new one he would act like he didn't hear he say a word. Say hey rose whats up and continue on about his business and then they would start all over again.

So since i knew how their little banter would happen already didn't see the need to stick around and listen to it but just when i got to the top of the stairs Edward calls out to me.

"love?"

"yeah"

"do you know a Mrs. Philips?" i thought about it? Did i?. I Don't think i did but since being pregnant i forget a lot of things so i made my way back down stairs.

"no i Don't think i do. Is that who's here? Let me see" i said walking over to the little television that showed us what was going on at the front gate or who was there. And as i came a little closer to the TV i saw exactly who it was and it was a face that i didn't really want to see. Never wanted to see in my life again.

I pressed the button on the intercom.

"what the fuck are you doing here. I don't want you anywhere around me..."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_**January 7,2011. 29 weeks pregnant**_

_BPOV_

"what the fuck are you doing here. I don't want you anywhere around me Renee ?"

"is that anyway to speak to your mother Isabella?"

she must be bat shit crazy if she thought she was my mother.

"look you aren't my mother so Don't refer to yourself as such"

"Isabella can we please no do this like this, can i come in and speak to you?" just then i saw Edwards Infiniti, well my fathers now since he refused to have us buy him a new car so Edward gave him his car which wasn't really that old since he had only bought it about 2 months before we met in Vegas.

My father stopped when he saw who was at the gate.

"what are you doing here Renee?" i heard him ask

"im here to see our daughter Charles"

"well i suggest you do what you do best and leave" you know what ill deal with it

"come inside daddy. And bring her with you"

"well shes going to have to walk up to the house cause she ain't stepping foot in anything i own."

i had to laugh a little at that, my father was acting like a child that had a favourite toy and that he didn't want some one else playing with. I opened the gate for him and i watched as she walked up the path to our home.

I went and grabbed my jacket putting it on. Just because im allowing her to come up to the house and say her piece doesn't mean im about to allow her to put foot in our home and contaminate it with her negativity. And that's exactly what i told Edward when he asked why i was putting my jacket on.

"so can we stop rose from coming into the house from now on?" he asked trying to make the mood light.

I just had to shake my head at him. Sometimes Edward is just plain impossible.

"i love you baby, just remember that i will always be here for you and she can affect you like she did when you were younger." Edward said kissing my temple.

" i know baby, i know"

as i stepped out of the house my father was just walking back from the garage with Alice close behind him. I watched as Renee walked up the drive way looking around and taking in our home.

"you did well Isabella, marring yourself a rich man and all. And you charlie i see your milking it for all its worth"

"Bella isn't a cow Renee and im not milking anything. Don't come here with all your accusations" my father threw at her before i could say anything.

"so are we just going to stand out here in the cold all day or are you going to invite me into this beautiful house?"

"it is cold so i would advice you to say your piece and leave because you aren't stepping foot into my house" i said to her and for the first time uncrossing my hands from my chest causing my coat to fall open since i didn't bother to button it up before stepping outside.

"well look at that i guess being a genius wasn't so bad after all. Made you smart enough to know to get knocked up. Now he cant leave you broke."

Edward spoke up for the first time from where he stood with his arms rapped around me.

"look im not going to stand here and let you insult my wife. So can you say what you have to say so i can get her inside to rest please"

"oh excuse my rudeness" she said stepping toward us. "im Renee Isabella mother"

Edward didn't make a move to shake her outstretched hand, he just looked at her like she was crazy. I have to admit i was doing the same.

" Isabella i have missed you so much and when i saw your marriage announcement i just had to come find you."

"and how exactly did you find her Renee" my father asked.

"well i hired a private investigator of course, how else"

"of course" i replied sarcastically

"what do you want Renee"

"Isabella i would not have you continually calling me Renee, i am your mother and i demand that you refer to me as such."

okay now i know for a fact that shes crazy.

"who the fuck do you think you are? You are not my mother. A mother does not abandon her child at the age of 2, a mother does not ignore her child for 20 years of her life so i will not call you mother or mom or anything of the sort. So cut the fucking bullshit and tell me what you want" i ranted.

Edward whispered in my ear that i should calm down as he kissed my temple and told me how much he loved me. My father the took a step back and took my hand.

"i think it would be best if you left Renee. You did enough damage when she was a baby i will not stand here and let you do that to her again" i father spoke authoritatively.

"all i wanted was to see my daughter, that's it." i said softly and for a second i felt sorry for her. But just for a second. I turned out of Edwards arms and held onto my fathers hand as he walked me into the house he now shared with my husband and i. This time i would be the one to walk away.

My dad helped me to the living room. And unto the couch to lie down after helping me take off me coat and my boots. I felt so drained.

"ill always be here for you Bella no matter what. Ill always be here." he whispered to me as i laid there and kissed the top of my head.

"i know daddy, i know" i said repeated the same thing i did to Edward earlier.

I feel asleep dreaming of our little girls and not worrying about Renee or the problems she brought. Maybe she would just disappear out of our life as if she didn't reappear.

I woke up to Edward carrying me upstairs and placing me on our bed and removing my clothes so that i could sleep comfortably.

"i love you Edward"

"i love you too my love. More than you would ever know" was the last thing i heard him say before i fell back into a deep sleep. Dreaming of our little family. Edward, our three little girls and the rest of our family.

_**January 31, 2011. 33 weeks pregnant**_

im just gonna say it how i see it. I'm fucking huge. Like when i say huge i mean humungous. I bigger than our house huge. But as long as my babies were healthy i didn't care, it just meant that Edward wasn't going to see me naked until about a year after the girls were born and he cant have sex with me again until he got a little snip snip down there. I'm just saying.

Edward loved to touch my stomach though and kiss his girls and tell them how much he loves them. I love my kids already and i Don't see how anyone could just abandon there child. I wont do that though. I would be there for them even though i knew they where going to daddies girls each and everyone of them.

A week ago Edward insisted that i stop working. I didn't take him seriously of course. So what did he do?

First, he didn't wake me up to go to work with him like he had been doing since i started working with then.

Second, when i did get to work there was no work for me to do i just answered phones and called either him , jasper or Emmett when some one was there to see them.

So i gave up and here i am today on a Monday morning sitting with my dad staring at the TV, i cant really say i was watching it because i had no idea what was going on, all i knew was that it was a basketball game and that was about it.

I Don't understand what Edwards big hang up is. The doctor said that my pregnancy was going perfectly and if he hadn't seen our three little girls and saw how big i was he would of thought it was a single pregnancy.

"Bella. phone honey" my dad said pulling me from my thoughts. I was so far in my head i didn't even hear the phone ring. I need a life.

I took the home phone from his outstretched hand.

"hello?"

"hi. Nicole Sinclair from child services." oooookkkkay. So what does she want from me? " is this Isabella swan?"

"yes this is she"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

"yes im calling because we have a James swan here in our custody and with him was left a letter stating you are his guardian." Who ? Say What now?

"I'm sorry. You must be mistaken because i Don't know a James swan"

"well miss swan"

"Mrs Cullen" i correct her.

"sorry Mrs. Cullen. He was left at our office earlier today with a letter stating that his name is James hunter swan and his legal guardian is Ms. Isabella. M. Swan with your phone number and address on it, i didn't want to just show up at your home so i thought i would call and notify you"

"you have to slow down a minute ms Sinclair because i have no idea what you're talking about"

"i really had no intent on obstructing your life but if you Don't claim him, he will end up being a ward of the state." im really confused right now.

"Okay. Is it possible that i can maybe come to your office and speak with you?"

"yes ill be here until five today." she said after giving me the address for the office which was close to Edwards building.

"okay. Thank you ill be there as soon as i can"

"whats going on Bella" my dad asked

"im going to go get dressed, you go do the same ill explain in the car" i said to him as i waddled up the stairs to get dressed.

Since it was already 3:30pm and the lady said that closed at five i wanted to get there before she left. I decided to go in what i was already wearing which was a strapless blue dress with flower accents on the bottom of it and in the middle of my breast, i was wearing a pair of grey leggings also and decided to put on my black boots with the chains around the ankles since they were my favourite. I picked up my i phone and put it on speaker after dialling Edward so that i could switch my thing to my blue hand bag.

"hi love, whats wrong" he asked after picking up on the second ring

i explained to him about the phone call i got and asked him to meet me at the child services office to which he readily agreed.

I walked down the stair case to see my father waiting for me.

"come on Bella, im driving"

"its not like i can drive anyway dad" on the way into the city i told dad what was going on and he told me that since he hadn't really been with anyone to have a child he didn't have a clue what was going on.

Edward was waiting at the front of the building when we got there, when he spotted the car he came over to help me out and held my hand as we walked into the building and got into the elevator.

I walked over to the first desk on the floor and asked for Nicole Sinclair.

"yes you must be Isabella, shes waiting for you follow me. I looked down at my watch it was a four fifteen now , she said she would be here until five, i guess she was going to leave early.

The lady lead us to a tall African American lady probably in her late twenties playing with a small child maybe about 3 or 4 years old. This child had brown hair but not as dark as my own with bright blue eyes and right then i knew who this child was.

"i cant believe she did it again" i whispered out loud

"who love?" Edward asked

"Renee." my dad answered

Yes she had done it again. She had given birth and then given up on her child for a second time.

i went to sit next to him. i always thought i looked like my father, and looking at this little boy and even though he was not biologically related on my father i saw myself in him he looked so much like me but in boy form i guess. And i was thankful for that because i will love him like my own.

"Bella he really looks like you" Edward said in a hushed tone kneeling before us both.

"hi buddy" i whispered to James.

He just looked up at me and said a meek little hi

"are you going to tell me your name"

"James" he said tearing up

"whats wrong James?"

"im waiting for my new mommy but she take really long and i hungry" he said to me breaking my heart. How could she be such a selfish bitch and do this to him again.

"do you know who your new mommy is going to be already?"

"no but i knows her name"

"my old mommy said it isebewwa and she would take good care of me"

"well my name is Isabella" he looked up at me in awe

"it is?

"uh huh. And you know what else." i ask he shakes his head from side to side.

"im going to be your new mommy and this is Edward and hes going to be your new daddy" i said gesturing to Edward where he was still on his knees in a $2,000 Armani suit looking at us interact.

"would you like that buddy" Edward asked.

James nodded jumping at me with a full tackle.

"be careful there buddy you Don't want to hurt your sisters" Edward said to him

"I'm sowwy " he apologized looking sheepish.

"its okay buddy you just have to be careful alright?"

"awight"

i then turned to address the woman i now knew to be Nicole Sinclair.

"I'm sorry, I'm being rude. I'm Isabella Cullen" i stuck my hand out to her which she took and shook.

"Nicole Sinclair. Please call me Nicole"

"and call me Bella"

"nice to meet you Bella"

"when was he left here?"

"about 15 minutes before i contacted you, he was rather scared at first but then he handed me the letter and said his old mommy said to give it to the first person that said hi"

"that stupid bitch" i heard my dad exclaim from here he was listening. Edward lifted James from my arms so that i could stand.

"dad. Little ears"

"well she is" he said rather childishly.

"so what happens now ?" i asked Nicole

"you take him home"

"okay. If i wanted to make this permanent what do i do?"

"you get the birth parents to sign away their rights"

"Edward?" i called to him

"yes love"

"Edward i really want this to be permanent" i said looking at James on Edwards shoulder running my hands through his hair.

"what ever you want baby"

"okay lets go home"

"momma" i looked at him surprised.

"yeah baby?" i answered cause that's what i was going to be to him from now on. The only person who can stop me from being his mother is Edward and since he isn't going to try and prevent this. Ill be there for this little boy. Always.

"im hungwy"

"im going to get you something to eat soon baby, we're going home and we're going to have spaghetti. Would you like that"

"daddy too?" he asked

"yeah buddy daddy too and grandpa. But first we have to go get you a car seat" i turned looked at Edward. Realizing that we have nothing for a child at all.

"you guys go on ahead home, ill go get him a car seat" my dad offered.

"alright dad see you there."

I got into the back of Edwards car. I strapped James in in the middle of the car and then i strapped myself in. After the seat belt was around my large mid section comfortably i then rapped my arms around James as we rode home.

_**This was going to be the end but...surprise surprise. Edward wants to say his piece.**_

_**EPOV**_

Did she think this would be the end of it she abandons yet another child and nothing would be done about it. Well Renee had another thing coming.

Just looking at this little boy and seeing how much he looked like my Bella i instantly loved him. Bella wanted us to his parents permanently and i wanted it too. We had to get Renee to sign away her rights. She was going to do that and then she is going to pay for what she did to my Bella and my little man.

I watched as Bella moved around the kitchen making supper with James at the island watching Diego. I expected to have my little girls in a couple weeks. But i didn't wake up this morning and think that i would go to sleep with a son. But i was happy i would have someone to teach base ball and football and the likes. I would teach him to be the man my parents thought me to be but before all that happen i had something very important to do.

"ill be back love" i got up from the island walked over to my soul mate and gave her a chaste kiss, then i walked over James and kissed the top of his head. He will be loved.

I walked out to the foyer and peeked out of the window at charlie as he set up the car seats he had bought. He bought three for each of our cars and insisted on putting them in tonight. My father in law. I love him as much as i loved my own father.

Tomorrow i have to call Alice so that she can go shopping for James since his room needed to be set up and he need cloths and the likes. Bella insisted she could do it only and i agreed with her but there were things he needed now.

I dialled that number that would begin my mission

"hello"

"jenks its Edward Cullen. I need you to find someone, she once went by Renee swan or higgenbotham was her maiden name was married to charlie swan gave birth to 2 children."

"im on it" i hung up.

Mission: Get Renee what the fuck ever her name is out of our lives for good and make James swan James Cullen.

And i will complete it. I'm Edward Cullen bitch.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

_**January 11,2011**_

"momma i want that one." James said pointing to the blue and red car bed that i was looking at

"you can have what ever you want baby"

we were on the couch sitting down looking at children themed rooms. Edward had insisted that Alice would do the decorating because of my ever extending stomach but i refused to not take part, i was going to do the furniture shopping online and tell them how i wanted my kids rooms done since i couldn't help with the painting because of the paint fumes.

So far James has liked everything he has seem and when i told him that he had to pick his simple reply was that he wanted them all mixed together.

The girls room was much easier. I had decided to just do a white classy room for them in one of the room next to ours, it was large enough to hold there cribs and would be large enough for three beds when the girls got older.

For James his room is across from mine and Edwards. It was already painted and just had to have the furniture delivered. He wanted a car bed to i decided to give him a car bed with the dressers and such looking like tool kits.

He also wanted a Diego and since i thought the two would clash i decided to put a Diego sticker kid of thing in the corner of his room where his toys would go. Edward wanted the room to be a sports room but when he heard James say he wanted a car for a bed he thought the car was a much cooler idea.

"love?" speak of the devil

"we're in here baby" i call back to him

"what are you guys doing?"

"momma look a bed for me and likkle sisters" James answered

"huh. Is she now"

"yes she is" i answered

"baby Don't forget i Don't want you stressing okay?"

"Edward exactly how am i stressing? I am sitting here shopping online. All i have to do is point and click. And plus i have Jamie here make sure i Don't over do it"

"alright baby i just want you and the babies to be safe."

"yea i look after momma" James piped in

it still amazed me how easily James had taken to calling us mommy and daddy.

"okay my loves, i have a meeting i have to get too but ill be back soon" he said as he kissed James' head and then came over then mine.

"I thought you took the day off." i pouted

"i did baby but i just have to this one thing really quick and ill be back"

"but i wanted cheese burger with pickles"

"ill bring it with me when im coming back"

"no i Don't want to wait until you're finish with your meeting"

"its okay sweet pea. Ill go get you your burger"

"OK thank you daddy. You" i pointed at Edward "go i Don't need you since you Don't even want to feed your children and pregnant wife"

"baby you know that's not true"

"i Don't care just go"

"come on Jamie you want to go with me to get momma a burger?" my dad asked looking for an exit.

"no i stay and make momma not stress"

"thank you baby" i kissed him on the cheek.

**EPOV**

" i love you baby but i really have to go"

"so go im not stopping you"

"Bella"

"don't call my name Edward just go bout you business" i really didn't want her to leave with her being man at me but i had to get this done

"look after your mom OK"

"OK daddy i make sure momma no stress" i may sound a little girly when i say this but my son is the cutest one out there even if his birth mother is a low down conniving slut.

I was supposed to spend the day at home with Bella but when jenks called me and told me he had information for me i couldn't wait to get this show on the road. I know Bella wasn't really mad that's the only reason why i didn't say home.

"see you in a while charlie"

"sure sure Edward. See ya later."

while in the car i caught a glimpse of the blue Graco car seat charlie had set up in my car and i thought of the little boy that rides there and how i would do anything and everything to make sure that no one can take him away from Bella and i.

"Mr. Cullen, please take a seat Jenkins will be with you in just a minute."

"Mr Cullen come right in" he beckoned from his office doorway.

"jenks. Tell me what you have. I've got a pregnant wife to get back to."

**BPOV**

"dinasour soups"

"baby u had dinosaur soup for lunch yesterday. Why Don't i make you some mac and cheese"

"no dinasour" he insisted

Apparently Edward had given him had given him chef boyardee dinosaur shaped soup on Saturday and from then on he has tried to have it every time lunch was mentioned. Damned Edward.

"im back my loves" Edward hollered into the house

"daddy's back" Jamie started making a song out of it

"yeah bud im back come here" Edward said picking him up

"how was your meeting?" i ask

"it was good. What are you guys doing"

"mommas making my dinasour soups" hes been here for only a few days and already hes playing us like flutes god help us when the girls come.

"baby im going to make you mac and cheese you can have dinosaur soup on Saturdays or when its just you and daddy OK?"

"is it just me and daddy now?" he asked cutely. Edward bust out laughing

"no Jamie im here too. Mac and cheese is really good. I promise OK"

"Kay momma" Edwards' just there laughing his ass off while i try to bride our son into eating something other than soup. I already see me being the bad guy in this whole parenting thing.

_Later that night_

"so that meeting that i had today was with jenks"

"jenks as in the family lawyer"

"yeah but hes also a private investigator" where is he going with this ?

"oookkkaaayyy?"

"well i asked him to find Renee"

"oh." was my reply since i didn't know how to really respond. Does he want to send Jamie back to her ?

"well he did find her and i know i didn't ask you but u did mention when we went to get James that you wanted him being with us permanently and i didn't really want to maybe we..." what did he do, why so nervous

"Edward. You're rambling, come on out with it"

"well i kind of had the adoption papers drawn up and sent to her. So when they come back we sign it and wait and see i guess" if i wasn't so big i would jump at him .oh who am i kidding if i could get up off the bed i would jump at him. So since i couldn't do that i beckoned him to me with my fingers.

"come here baby"

"yeah baby"

i puckered my lips and pointed at them. He complied kissing me fully.

"i love you so much." I whispered to him. "you want to get out of these clothes and celebrate?"

_**Lemon**_

he kiss my jaw line down to my neck and he kept going down. He stopped at my stomach only a second to whisper something inaudible to our girls. Then he continued down and around my panty line and past the spot i needed him most he kissed down my legs, kissing my reverently.

"i love you Isabella Cullen" he whispered after he pulled my panties down my legs and just before he slipped his tongue between my folds and into my heated woman hood. He then inserted a finger and continued on fucking me with both in a rhythm that could only be described as heavenly, i arched up off of the bed as i came hard.

"as i love you Edward Cullen" i answered as i came down off that hill. He was quick to get behind me and slip into me. I came two more times for that night. Just showing my husband how much i loved him, trying to please him just as much as he pleases me day in and day out.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

_**February 4, 2011- 33 weeks pregnant**_

I knew i was going to get big, but wow am i big. Yesterday at our doctors appointment Dr. Mason pointed out that the girls were rather big and that i would most likely be induced as soon as they could breathe on their own.

I blame Edward for all of it. I really shouldn't because my dad is tall too but blaming Edward just, i Don't know? Makes me feel better?

So what. The pregnant woman is going crazy, im not the first and i'm sure i wont be the last.

My life at present has been great. Jamie's room was finished, the triplets room was finished. Edward was at home with me most of the time opting to work from home.

I haven't been out of the house other than when i was going to our doctors appointments so when Edward said that we would all go out to dinner tonight i said why the hell not, my husband has not really seen me dressed up in so long and i wanted to go out with my son, my husband and my father and just enjoy some time out before it was just sleepless nights and dirty diapers.

When i asked him what to wear is reply "lets go dressy tonight baby, we're heading to Canalis."

i looked at him to see what he was wearing, he had on black suit pants, a white button up and a black and grey argyle sweater (he has a mild addiction) and black ankle boots with his scarf around his neck and his jacket on our bed waiting for him.

Now you know when you watch television and they show the kids that want to do everything the dad does, even where the same clothes. I had one of those. James did even thing like Edward sometimes it was cute. Oh who am i trying to kid it was always cute and when i didn't have to patience to look for something in his closet that looked just like what Edward was wearing i sent him to Edward so that Edward would look for it. Tonight was one of those nights, i had to get ready.

"but i want you to do it mama."

"i know you do baby but i have to get ready."

"me wait for you to be ready. You does it better than daddy" bless his heart.

But he is right, Edward sucked when it come to getting James ready.

James had a preference in everything and Edward didn't cater to his preferences when getting him dressed. That's why the only time Jamie would let Edward dress him was when we were staying in and obviously tonight was not one of those nights.

"alright baby. Just give me a minute ok."

"Kay mama."he said going to tuck him self into Edward on the bed where he was watching a football game with one hand behind the head and the other holding the remote control.

i decided to wear my black dress empire waist dress with the flowers along the bottom with my red Tory Burch flats. For make up i decided to keep it natural and go for a bold red lip. I grabbed red Vivienne Westwood hand bag and a red scarf. I put on my a gold necklace and a set of gold bangles.

I sat on one of the seats in our closet looking at my shoes trying to decide the best way to get them on after about to minutes i just gave up.

"Edward can you come help me for a second please"

"what is it love?"

"can you help my put on my shoes please." i batted my eyelashes at him.

He knelt taking my foot into his hands and kissing each one before placing them in my flats. Then he kissed my head and i guess went back to watch football with an "i love you."

i was right he was right back on the bed.

I place my bag, scarf and jacket on the foot of our bed.

"you look pwetty mama" we were looking into a speech therapist for him but decided against it, he would grow out of it and if he didn't by the age of five then we would take him

"thank you my little love. come on baby, lets get you dressed"

"Kay I want to look like daddy" he said hopping down from the bed.

I looked at Edward, he just shrugged at me.

"you got it dude" i said in my best Michelle tanner voice.

"you're silly mama" he laughed

"i try" i giggled along with him

for James i picked out a navy blue and red argyle sweater with some navy blue pants and a blue and white stripped button up with his low red chucks that had faux fur lining and i grabbed his toggle wool blend jacket from his closet.

"mama i wanteded a jacket like daddy"

"you Don't have one baby"

"i know that's momma" he said with an exaggerated sigh

"thatsed why i saids i wanteded one" he repeated. got yah buddy.

"alright baby, ill try my very best to get you one before your sisters come"

when we were finally ready i went downstairs to meet my father there patiently waiting on us.

"finally i thought you guys sneaked out and left me, i even had checked to make sure the cars were still here"

"very funny dad. Come on lets go."

"now im the one being hurried i didn't say anything when you guys were upstairs taking forever." he grumbled while putting on his jacket.

He was dress basically the same way Edward was except instead of an argyle sweater he just had on a mint green button up.

On our way to the restaurant i started having braxton hicks contractions which i had been having for a while now.

"you okay there love?" Edward asked when he saw me rub my stomach

"yeah we're good"

"mama?"

"yes little love?" because that's what his is. My little love.

"whens is my likkle sistews getting here?"

"in about 4 weeks baby"

"whens is that?"

"soon baby really soon"

"oh okay."

we settled into a peaceful quiet waiting for the next question that we were sure was about to come.

"mama" there you go

"yes little love"

"whens mys likkle sistews come do i have tah shawes my toys?"

"well not right away and im not really sure if they would want to play race cars. Why do you ask?"

"oh because my fwiend at scwool he saided that's he haded to share his toys with his brother and he no want to..." just as i was going to respond he continued on.

"i not mind shawing withs my sisters caused gwampa chawlie saided that i be a good big bwother and big bwothers look after the likkle ones and help them and show them how to play"

"well grandpa charlie is right. You are going to be a great big brother" i looked back at my dad and smiled. I wonder what else they talk about when i think they're watching football.

At the restaurant

when we pulled up at the restaurant Edward came round to the passenger side to help me out while my dad unbuckled James from his car seat.

Walking into the restaurant holding Edwards hand i turned to make sure that the were behind us.

"i wanna hold momma hand" he grabbed onto my hand

"hi. Cullen please"

"yes sir right this way" the hostess answered. Leading us through the restaurant and up some stairs. Canalis is one of the best restaurants in Seattle.

Turning the corner into the dining area all i heard was "surprise" being screeched. I had to turn to see who was behind me, it was just my father why was there a surprise party going on? It was none of our birthdays.

"ummmm...whats going on?" i asked totally dumfounded and bewildered.

"surprise Bella. Its a baby shower dinner" Alice answered, ever the excited one.

"a what?"

"a baby shower dinner"

"i have never heard of such thing in my life"

"well you said you didn't want a baby shower we thought we would give you a baby shower dinner" i looked at Edward.

"love i swear, i had nothing to do with this. I was just appointed to get you here" i looked around at the dining room, it was very classy, not what you see at a usual baby shower. There were no balloons or streamers, just the tables set with party favours in front of the plates. It looked great and since they had gone through all this trouble and plus i really wanted to sit i accepted without a fuss.

"thank you everyone. Especially you Alice. This looks great"

"come one love"

"Edward took my hand guiding me to a seat where there was a booster seat set up for James"

After everyone had eaten and everything my dad, Emmett, jasper and Carlisle excused themselves only to return soon after with gifts.

Opening them i received a whole lot of pink clothing from Alice. Three of each.

From Esme and Carlisle we got a triplet stroller. Which i was thankful for, but we had already bought 2 sets of twin stroller that can either carry two car seats or a car seat and a toddler. And the twin strollers were much more easier to maneuver. I guess they didn't know.

Emmett and Rose got us a play pen so the girls could sleep in the day. I loved it. I had 'night night sleep tight' written on the sides. The girls could sleep in there when we we're downstairs.

Everyone else got us clothes or other little things that we may need. Its a good thing there was a big closet in their room. They'll need it.

Out of everything that we got i think what my dad got them was my favourite. He bought those pacifier clip things that keeps the pacifier hooked onto their clothes if it were to fall from their mouths. I got them all pink but with different shapes in swarovski crystals. One had a heart, the other had a crown and the final one had flower. He also bought just some plain see through pacifiers. I loved them.

And to not be left out my dad also bought a shirt for James that read, im going to be a big brother to triplets. He loved it.

The cake was a large square with a medium sized circle in the middle of it, on top of the circle was three little babies peaking out from under a blanket. Written on the larger part of the cake was congratulations Edward and Bella 2011. it was very cute.

I whispered in Edwards ear that it was time we told them just when we finish having a slice of cake.

"okay everyone" Edward called for their attention.

"we want to thank everyone for showing up tonight and doing this even though i wife did not want a baby shower, i think this baby shower dinner has gone amazingly well. We were going to share this with my family when they came over for Sunday dinner tomorrow evening but since everyone went out of their way to do this for us we have an announcement to make"

"don't tell me the doc found another one in there yesterday. Damn belly no one wonder you're so big" Emmett interrupted earning him a slap on the head from rose and a slap on the arm from Esme.

"be quiet Emmett" Esme hissed at him.

"damn i was just asking a question. Why the abuse?"

"mama uncke em useded a curse word"

"that he did" i said shooting a glare at Emmett across the table.

"sorry little man. Just ignore me"

"so whats the announcement?" Alice asked vibrating in her seat. Should of made sure she didn't have any cake.

"we are going to share the names of our little girls" i heard a squeal come from Esme that could rival that of Alices' .

"tell us, tell us" Alice chanted.

"sure you want to know?" Edward teased.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Do not play with your mother boy"

"yes ma'am"

"well..." i started

"get on with it already Christ man" you would think that came from one of the my father chief Charles swan. Ladies and gentle men.

"their names are going to be Alexis Marie Grace Cullen, Charlotte Ivy Antonia Cullen and Emilee Carlie Elizabeth Cullen."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_**March 22, 2011- 39 weeks pregnant.**_

"Bella can you come out here for a second love" Edward called from the front door.

I am now 39 weeks pregnant, Dr. Mason tried to talk me into scheduling a cesarean birth also known as a c-section but i adamantly refused.

_**Flashback to 35th week appointment.**_

"_Bella i think its best if you schedule a cesarean section at your 37 weeks, most multiple pregnancies Don't make it to full term."_

"_do you see something wrong or is there a specific reason why you recommend that"_

"_no not at this point its just that women pregnant with triplets Don't usually go full term"_

"_Dr Mason i have to say i understand your concern and everything but i also know that my children are not ready to be born and they will not enter this world until they are ready to."_

"_if that your decision Bella then i guess that's the way its going to be"_

"_it is Dr. Mason, women with triplets more than likely set precise dates because they have been put on bed rest or something of the sort, the only problem i have had with my pregnancy is my lack of mobility and that is not something that is uncommon even with single pregnancy. So i will give my girls an even larger chance of being born and not have to live in an incubator for the first couple weeks of their lives" i ranted_

"_i understand Bella"_

"_i am sorry if i am annoying you with my now it all behaviour and blatant disregard for you opinion but i feel very strongly about this."_

"_that is understandable Bella. If you didn't care then i would be concerned." just then his pager went off._

"_well its always a pleasure Bella i will see you next week, its seems im need to deliver a baby now"_

"_bye Dr. Mason. See you soon"_

"_thank you Dr. mason" Edward said shaking his hand._

"_have i ever told you how happy i am that i am having kids with a genius?" Edward asked while leading me back to the car._

"_no it may have slipped your mind"_

"_well ill say it now. I am happy that my children will born to a genius of a mother and she will know what to do when their idiot of a father has no idea what he is doing or talking about"_

"_you're not a complete idiot"_

"_hey you're supposed to say im not an idiot at all" he pouted_

"_when have i ever said what i was supposed to oh husband of mine?"_

"_touche Mrs Cullen,touche" he said opening the passenger side door for me_

_***End flashback***_

After struggling for about a minute and a half i decided i could not do it on my own.

"dad can you help me up?"

"i was waiting to see how long it would take you to ask for some help. You've been doing this for about two weeks now Bella give up on it, you can no longer get up on you own. The first step is acceptance." he grinned at me.

"hardy har har dad. Don't quit your day job"

"that's where your wrong. Ain't got one. I have nothing to lose baby girl" he twitched his moustache, i had to laugh. How could i not.

Upon entering the hallway leading to the foyer to go outside, there stood my two handsome boys one grinning at me and the other practically vibrating.

"whats going on?" i ask grabbing on to Edward to try contain his excitement for a minute so i could find out what was going on.

"come on lets go outside and ill show you"

walking outside sitting in our drive way was a light blue jeep. I was really shiny.

"Edward ?" i question feeling a little confused as to why they dragged to outside to see another one of his outrageous purchases, just last week he went and got a new car saying, and i quote "this is for when i have the kids with me." he is now a proud owner of an Audi Q7 2011.

"do you like it?"

"please tell me you didn't buy it"

"of course i bought it. Stop answering a question with a question love. Do you like it?"

"its beautiful Edward" and it was

"i know you're a billionaire and all but Don't you thing you're over doing it with the cars?" it seemed like he was buy 2 every month. Okay maybe i was exaggerating, but still.

"yes im a billionaire and because of that i can make sure that you and my children will always have what you need. Right buddy?" he asked turning to James who was there looking up at us holding onto my hand.

"right daddy" for the past couple of weeks i had been working with him helping him to pronounce his letters words and letters better and hes been coming along fabulously.

"come on Bella just take a look at it. It has enough room for all the kids plus you, me and charlie for the next time we decide we're going to take a trip. Its safe and reliable. If you're driving this with our kids Don't you want to know with out a doubt that if you so happen to get hit by another car that you guys are going to be safe? Please love?" he pouted at me and then looked down at James and i knew right then what was going to happen to i tried my hardest to look past them.

"come on mommy. Please?" he joined in the pouting. And i cant really deny that this car sounded really safe and Edward would never put us in any thing but.

"okay fine. Show me" they both started cheering.

"good job Bella, i was about to accept for you. Even im a sucker for the pouts" said my dad.

After about a half hour of the tour i totally loved the car it had TV screens in the head rest of both passenger and the driver seat, with a DVD player in the front hand rest so that James would be occupied if we were to take a trip longer that 30 minutes, easy access to the back seat, it seated a people to say the car was basically perfect would be an understatement.

"thank you so much Edward"

"anything for you my love, always."

"to bad i can test drive it"

"don't worry baby soon you'll be able to drive"

that's how i came to own a brand new luxury inifinti qx56 SUV. Thank you oh husband of mine.

_**EPOV**_

_March 25, 2011_

walking up to this place just upsets my stomach so much i want to be at home with my pregnant wife and my son but i wanted to get this done before Bella gave birth to our girls. Its a good thing i know some people that know some people. This was getting done today if it was the last thing i did.

"yes...oh its you. What do you want?" spoke the vile woman.

"you would think you would have more courtesy for the man taking care of the child you abandoned" i spat at her.

"again i repeat what you you want?" i cant believe this woman. She has the audacity to speak to me like this.

"Renee, we were never really introduced, not something i really want to rectify but im going to do it any way. I am Edward Cullen."

"yeah what ever, i know all that. Get on with it" this woman is dangling on the last good nerve i have.

"im here because i have some papers i want you to sign but first i have to ask you a question." she raised an eyebrow at me waiting for me to go on.

"how can you give birth to such beautiful children and just up and leave at a drop of a hat like its nothing?"

"because its nothing. They're fucking nothing. Do you think Isabella is going to stick around when she gets tired of those little brats? No she isn't." okay that's fucking it.

"you listen to me and listen to me well. Bella is nothing like you and she never fucking will be, we will raise our children together and they will know that they are loved. So i ask again what kind of mother leaves her kids behind?"

" because they were of no use to me, she wasn't supposed to be born, when i met charlie he was on the football team in college ready to go pro, but i got pregnant so he decided to do the honourable thing and 'make us a family.' i didn't want a child but i wanted to trap him. I thought okay so ill have his kid and then ill take him for what hes worth and then leave. That's what i did. Wasn't a whole damn lot but i was better than sitting at home with a fucking know it all brat and a good for nothing husband." is she trying to tell me she wiped charlies bank account when she left?

"and why James"

"why do you think. Same motherfucking reason. For a millionaire you sure are dumb."

"who is James' father?"

"Lennox Curtis" the baseball player?

"the baseball player ?"

"the one and only?"

"is there any chance that he will want to claim my son?"

"your son huh"

"yes my fucking son"

"you ain't coming around he paid me off to shut up and disappear."

"okay good. The next thing i came here for." i opened the envelope handing the papers over to her.

"sign on the dotted line and im done with you."

"you want me to give over give up my rights to him?"

"yes sign. here and here" i pointed to the appropriate places.

"how about you give me 2 million i sign the papers and none of you hear from me again"

"you're not getting anything from me Renee, so just sign the damned papers, i have a family to get home too."

"here you go. You pay me or i Don't sign shit"

"alright. You sign the papers and i sign the check."

"okay. Give me." i watched as she signed them. Then checked over the signature to make sure she signed correctly since she still used charlies last name and had not changed it back. Renee K Swan. It read on the dotted lines.

" thanks ill go get me check book." she looked at me suspiciously.

"yeah ill come out there with you. Don't want you to run now do i?"

"why would i run. You know where i live" she huffed

just as we stepped outside the police had her in cuffs faster than you could say locked up. I looked on with pride and joy as they read her rights to her.

Child Abuse and neglect is a crime, and trying to sell a child is an even bigger offence. And they had the whole thing on tape, seeing as i've been wired this whole time.

"Can i just say one thing to her?" i said to a friend of mine on the police force.

"yeah sure. Go ahead." he opened the door of the cruiser where Renee was seated.

"i want to say thank you Renee, i may not like you but i can never hate you because you gave me a beautiful wife and a wonderful son and while you refused to take care of them i will do even after i stop breathing."

_**BPOV**_

_march 27, 2011. 40 weeks pregnant._

I'm going to just explode. I know it. I just know it.

Today was Sunday dinner, everyone is sitting around the table eating having fun James is sitting on Edwards lap next to me stroking my stomach. His usual past time, trying get his sisters to kick.

Dr mason still couldn't believe i hadn't gone into labour yet. I new the girls weren't ready but damn i didn't think they would stay the whole 9 months. Oh well at least i knew they were going to be well cooked.

"so Bella how many beach balls did you eat again?" Emmett mused causing rose to slap the back of his head.

"Emmett you have been asking me the same question for the past 4 weeks at least three times per week are you not tired of it?" he shook his head grinning at me. I just laughed at him.

My stomach had grown so large that i knew that there was no possible way that it could all snapped back so i decided i was going to have a tummy tuck after my incision from giving birth to the girls were completely healed.

I got up to go use the bath room my back had been hurting me all day. Edward helped me up out of my chair. In the bathroom just after i had finish using the rest room and washing my hand i felt the pop.

"so now you're ready huh?"

i cleaned up my self and changed my underwear to one of the spare ones i had in the there since i often didn't make it in time.

"alright my babies lets go get you out of there"

walking back to the table where everyone was still seated noticing Jamie get up to hold out my chair for me. My sweet boy.

He had started to pick up Edwards gentleman habits and i loved it.

"Thank you baby but i Don't think ill be sitting back down" i said to James

"come on every one. The babies are ready." you could hear a pin drop with the silence that enveloped the room.

"really" Edward asked. I nodded.

He stood up, placed a hand on my lower back grabbed Jamie' hand with his free one and lead us to the front of the house and then helped us put jackets on.

"what about everyone else?" i think they were still in shock none of them had moved.

"i Don't give a f-" he said refraining from using the entire word in front of Jamie.

"come on guys." that's when they a flew out and started getting ready and hopped in their cars.

"momma? Where we going?" James asked

"we're going to go get your sisters out of my stomach hunny"

"ooooo...mommy?"

"yeah baby?"

"how did little sisters get in side your tummy?"

i looked at Edward and quirked a brow. He just shrugged his shoulders

"daddy put them there baby"

"oooo...daddy?"

"yeah buddy?"

"can you put a little brother in mommy tummy after little sisters come out?"

"we'll see buddy. We'll see"

"Kay" wow. I guess i had no say.

**EPOV**

There she was laying in bed about to give birth my our children and she had never looked more beautiful.

"Bella i have some things i would like to give you"

"Edward, you didn't have to get me anything"

"i know i didn't have to but i did" i handed her the custom made jewelry box.

"whats in it?"

"open it Bella, i wont bite."

"open it momma i want to see" James piped up from next to her on the bed. Soon she had to go into the O.R but he didn't want to let her out of his site so for now we were allowing him to sit as close to her as possible.

She opened it looking at me for an explanation but James pointed to the foot ball charm that had a sea hawks logo engraved in it before i could start.

"that's sea hawks momma that's sea hawks."

"it is the sea hawks. And as you can see someone is a fan. That's why i bought it for you to represent him, then you have the crown and heart and the four leaf clover. They didn't have the right kind of flour but i thought some luck isn't a bad thing as long as its not bad luck." i rambled on cause i had no idea what she was thinking. I had bought new charms to represent our kids to add to her charm bracelet.

"i love it Edward, i really do. Thank you"

"love you have given me so much that will always give you everything you want and need. Even the things you Don't want." i teased.

"i have something else for you"

"no more Edward please"

"you'll love this i promise. And i can give James his gift if you Don't accept this other one."

"yeah present. Come on momma" James started bouncing.

"don't bounce buddy, you have to be careful." he stopped bouncing but he was still rather excited.

"he you go i passed her the papers"

"that's not a gift" James pouted as bellas' eyes scanned the pages.

"yes it is Jamie," she looked up at me as if to ask if it was real. I nodded.

"just sign here" i handed her a pen and pointed to where i had already signed.

She signed it so fast, as if she didn't she would wake up and it would of all been a dream.

i leaned over and kissed her.

"thank you baby, thank you so much, for loving me and accepting us and loving us"

"i have no choice but to love you"

"i love you too momma"

"and i love you baby more than anything"

"Kay Can i have my present now"

"yeah buddy come here" i pulled him into my lap in the chair i was sitting next to the bed.

"this is for you" i gave him the jewelry box. He fought for a minute to open it, i would of helped but he didn't want it. He looked at the gold id bracelet turning it around trying to figure out what it said but that wont be happening today. Seeing as he didn't know how to read.

"what it say" i looked over at Bella as i read it.

"its says James Swan Masen Cullen" i had decided to go with all three. I wanted charlies name to be carried on in case we didn't have another son that could carry it. Then all my brothers and i carried both my mothers and my fathers last name. So that's what his name shall be.

"and here too daddy" i says our home address and mine and mommy phone number. So you always have a way back home.

"thank you daddy"

"i have one more surprise for you Bella"

she threw her head back on the pillow dramatically. To say she was about to give birth she was rather calm. I need what ever they gave her.

"i know you want to have all that access skin from the babies removed and i have arranged with the best plastic surgeon known to come and have that done for you right after you give birth if that's what you want" i wanted my wife to be happy and that's what i strive for.

I thought she was pretty, beautiful even no matter what but this is what she wants, she will always get what she wants from me.

"would you?" i ask again

"she nodded with tears coming from her eyes."

**half hour later**

to watch my son kick and scream and beg and plead for his mother was not something i want to ever see again and it wouldn't if i had anything to do with it.

"wait please wait" Bella said stopping them from wheeling the bed away.

"come here baby" she called to James As soon as charlie let him go he came bolting toward his mother.

"baby you have to behave for grandpa okay? I'm going to go get your sisters and then we'll all be together okay" she kissed him and he nodded.

"ill be right back okay buddy nothing is going to happen to mommy. Just pretend that you went to school and you cant wait to get home to see her and then she'll be back okay"

"Kay daddy" he sniffled. His voice hoarse from the screaming.

**Half hour later**

At 8:12 pm march 27, 2011 Emilee Carlie Elizabeth was born at 4 pounds 10 ounces

At 8:14 pm march 27, 2011 Alexis Marie grace was born at 4 pounds 10 ounces

At 8:16 pm march 27, 2011 Charlotte Ivy Antonia was born at 4 pound 6 ounces


	16. Chapter 16

_AN: please note that this IS fan fiction, not everything maybe logically or medically accurate. Thank you. On with the The Beginning of Forever._

Chapter 16

BPOV

_**August 5, 2011. babies 4 months old. James 3 yrs old**_

"momma lexi is stinky"

"she is? Maybe we should call daddy huh?"

"yeah"

James took his little step stool that was in the corner of the kitchen and slid it over to the intercom. Pressing the button that would call through out the house.

"daddy lexis needs a change"

"alright buddy, im coming" Edward answered from his office.

Its been 4 months since i gave birth to the triplets and it has been rather laid back for me so far. Edward has yet to go back to work because i had the tummy tuck the same day as my c-section i have been taking longer to heal but now that i am fully healed i am planning something special for our anniversary.

The girls have gotten so big so fast. When doctor mason said that we were having identical triplets, he was not kidding, Alexis, Charlotte and Emiliee looked exactly alike and most of our family kept mixing them up. Edward and i however knew them apart and have never mixed them up.

Edward even tried baby id bracelets with their names but Emmett claimed that was too much work, so we had now taken to dressing them in assigned colours. Emiliee would wear purple, Charlotte would wear red and Alexis would wear green. Alice tried very hard, very very hard to get us to allow one of the girls' colour to be pink but i was not having it.

I know every one says that they have the prettiest babies but my babies really were the most beautiful little girls with light brown hair and heart shaped faces with little button noses and beautiful green eyes set into their little faces. A great mix of Edward and i.

"momma can we get a puppy?" i look at James strangely

"why do you want a puppy all of a sudden baby?" i ask because he has never expressed anything having to do with getting a pet.

"uncle Emmett said to ask you"

"Emmett! Get in here."

"whats up mama B?"

"whats up? Why are you using my child as a pawn? You have your own house if you want a dog go get one"

"i wanted to but Rosie wont let me" he pouted like a three year old.

"James come here baby" i said lifting him up unto the counter so that i was eye level with him.

"look at me baby and tell me how you really feel okay ?" i ask.

"okay momma"

"Do YOU want a puppy to play with ?"

"no momma. I have lots of toys and when i get tired of those then i and play with little sisters" he is so smart.

"okay baby, you know if you want anything you can ask me and your dad right? Don't let any body make you do anything you don't want to and if they try you tell one of us or you can tell grandpa charlie too"

"okay momma" he has made such and improvement on his speech since i've been teaching how to pronounce his words.

"everything okay in here?" Edward asked.

"everything is great. Are you guys ready to go?"

We decided that we would go to the park today since almost everyone had a day off and who didn't have a day off had asked for one, so we decided to have a little family picnic and it would be the girls first outing other than going to the doctor.

I had decided that i would start dressing up a little for him since we never really got to do that before we had kids. Boy was Alice happy that day.

Today i chose to wear a pair a blue short shorts with a plain white t-shirt and a blue vest and just my black and white checkered converse. I kept my make up natural only adding some blue eye shadow and some mascara and pulled my hair into a low ponytail. After all we were just going to the park.

I took out a blue and white striped short sleeved sweater dress for the girls and a pair of white crochet shoes and a white crochet rimed hat for them to wear from their huge closet.

Since it seemed i was going with a theme already i went along with it choosing a pair of blue plaid shorts for James with a white polo like shirt and blue and white canvas slip on.

When Edward noticed this he went and changed so then he too was wearing blue jeans with a white muscle shirt and a pair of white Nike's.

"Alright everybody. In the cars." Emmett hollered.

"we can hear you just fine Emmett no need to holler"

Edward placed the three car seats in the back of my car while i strapped James into his seat.

"momma can i watch TV"

"Edward how far is the part from here" i asked since i had never been there nor seen with within my travels.

"about 45 minutes love" he answered

"you can watch TV baby but only for a little bit okay? No crying when its time to get out." i look at him with a raised eyebrow because he had done his before.

"i promise momma"i ruffled his hair and closed his door about to go sit in the front but only just noticing what my dad was wearing. I smiled at him. Hey you're wearing blue too. I pointed at his blue plaid shirt.

"yeah Edward gave me the memo. I'm with the in crowd now." i rolled my eyes at him and his silliness.

"okay dad"

"what movie do you want to watch Jamie?"

"um"

"one, two, three." Edward, my dad and i counted together because we already knew

"CARS" and there you go my son never disappoints. I just press play. There is one for the house one for my car and one for Edwards and one for my dads. Just in case he has one of those days where we just want some peace and quiet.

He watches it like its the first time hes ever seen it every time it starts playing but ask him to tell you what happens and hes able to tell you every detail. From beginning to end.

After about 15 minutes Edward drove past the park. I turned to him.

"i thought you said the park 45 minutes away"

"the one we're going to is 45 minutes away love"

"and which park is that?"

"you worry too much love. Just relax you're going to love it"

"wow" James whispered in awe as he looked up at one of the huge rides

"an amusement park? Really Edward i should of know you never do anything small, why i thought a day at the park would be any different is beyond me"

i watched on as him and my dad put James and the babies into the twin strollers. I then put the diaper bag under the stroller with both girls and started pushing alongside Edward as he push James and char.

"love we never really got to spend anytime just having fun because you got pregnant rite away so today we're going to have some fun."

"but the kids" i pointed out weakly.

"their grandparents are going to watch them while we have a some what triple date"

"alright but can we at least spend sometime with them first" i conceded

"i expected no less my love"

He paid for every one and then we were on our way.

"daddy" James called from the front of the stroller pushing the visor up so that he could see Edward.

"yeah buddy"

"i wants to hold momma hand"

"mommas push the other stroller buddy"

"okay" he said looking rather dejected.

He was so attached to me. No matter what he was doing he would ask for me like he was afraid for me to disappear or something. But as long as i had life in m in would be there for him. God damn Renee.

I didn't want to give in to him but i was really hard trying to teach him that he couldn't get everything in wanted but still trying to teach him that no matter what it was he should ask us for it. But if he just wanted to hold my hand then i would give him that.

"dad can you push the stroller?"

"sure bells"

"alright Jamie if you want to hold my hand the you're going to have to hop on out here and walk" i said to him.

"yaaahhhh" he cheered. Lets see how long before he wants to hop back up in that stroller.

"baby i need to change Emiliee"

"bells how am i supposed to know the babies if you don't put on their colour?"

"Emmett don't you think its time you learn the difference?"

" how am i supposed to do that? They're the same" he tried to argue.

"my sisters not the same. Are they mommy?" Jamie asked

"no they aren't baby your uncle is just a big dope"

"yeah uncle Emmett, you're a big dope."

"what kinda stuff you teaching the kid momma bell. Soon he'll be saying the f word"

"he'll be saying it only if you teach it to him and if you do and he starts cursing please remember i know where you live."

"oh bells you crap me up. You cant do nothing to me your so little and im so big"

"you wanna bet? Ever heard about David and Goliath?" i asked with a raised eyebrow.

"seriously i think you guys need a referee" Edward said shaking his head walking away with Emiliee toward the bathroom with the diaper bag in his hand.

I sat on a bench the was facing one of those spinning rides. While everyone went in different directions to get snacks and what not. I was left with rose, Alice and Emmett

"momma i wanna ride on that one"

"i don't know if that's such a good idea baby"

"please momma." that pout. Boy does he know how to use that pout.

"come one bells we'll go and he can come with us." Alice bargained. But then i remembered they have height limits on these ride maybe he wont even be tall enough.

"okay go ahead."

"thank you momma. Love you"

" i love you too baby"

Two minutes later hes walking back toward me. I was right. Height limit.

"that's okay baby ill go on the merry-go-round with you or we can go on one of those teacups when your dad gets back. Those are fun"

"okay momma"

"you can go look at uncle Emmett and aunty Alice on that ride though."

"i can?" he asked excited again

"yeah you can. Just stand right there where i can see you"

"okay momma" he yelled running forward so that he could go watch" just then Edward came out and put Emiliee back into her car seat.

"uncle Emmett, aunty Alice i can see you." she shouted to them waving in a frantic motion. And the waved back.

"i see you too little j" yelled back Emmett

"ill be right back im going to the bathroom." said rose getting up and making her way there.

"Edward was digging through the diaper tote looking for something as i tried to keep my eyes on James

"baby have you seen my cell phone?"

"its in my hand bag Edward". I turned around to retrieve my hand bag from where it was on the side of me. Just as i was a bout to open the bag to take out the cell phone i heard it.

"let go, I want my mommy" my blood ran cold when he started screaming my name.


	17. Chapter 17

_Last time..._

"_Edward was digging through the diaper tote looking for something as i tried to keep my eyes on James_

"_baby have you seen my cell phone?" its in my hand bag Edward. I looked away from James to retrieve my hand bag from where i was on the side of me. Just as i was a bout to open the bag to take out the cell phone i heard it._

"_let go, you're not my daddy" my blood ran cold when he started screaming my name._

**Chapter 17**

I was up from the bench with in seconds, my hand bag long forgotten. But by the time i got to where James was just standing, i couldn't see him any more.

Rosalie had just gotten back from the bathroom.

Edward was turning frantic, pushing past people looking for our little boy, shouting at some one to find him. Hell so was i.

"rose stay with the girls" i shouted to her.

"where's little j? Whats going on?"

"just keep an eye on my babies Rosalie PLEASE" i yelled at her i had no patience for this i had to find my son.

**JPOV**

"let me go" i wiggled my hand but he was holding to tight.

"i want my momma"

"listen kid. Be quiet and ill buy you some ice cream" the big guy said.

"my momma and daddy will buy me ice cream, i don't want from you. You let me go" i told him.

"what do you mean your mom and dad?"

"you gonna be in trouble when my daddy and my grandpa charlie and my uncle Emmett and my uncle jasper find you" then he started to speak to him self.

"Curtis said it was just his dead beat mother. Maybe i grabbed the wrong kid."

just then i saw a man that look like grandpa charlie do in the picture at home. So when the man wasn't looking i pulled my hand out of his and kick him on the foot just like my mom does to uncle Emmett to make him jump around. I ran so so so fast like when i was playing football with daddy and uncle jasper and i ran right to the man that look like grandpa charlie.

"hey little fella. Where your mom and dad?"

"i don't know the bad man took me from them but my grandpa charlie said that if i ever saw anyone that looked like he does in the picture to tell them and they would bring me back. So you have to bring me back cause you looks like my grandpa charlie."

"well i would but i don't know how am going to find them."

"i know how" i told him.

"you do?"

"uh huh. Look right here see."

_**BPOV**_

"you have to find him what do you mean. Close the fucking park down i don't care. If you make that man leave here with my child this place would be an empty lot when im done with you" Edward told the manager.

We had looked and looked for Jamie but there were too many people so Edward just went ahead and asked to see the manager. Now he was demanding the place be shut down. And usually Edward goes over the top but when one of our kids safety is at risk i cant say i don't agree.

Just then myself phone started to ring. Private number. I really hope its not my publisher i cant deal with this shit right now.

"Isabella Cullen' phone"

"hello Isabella i think i have some one here that would like to speak to you."

"who is this?"

"Garrett Jones mam. Hold one second"

"momma" oh god...

"Jamie..baby is that you little love"

"its me momma i missted you" usually i would correct him but right now i just wanted my son back.

"i miss you too little love tell me where you are and daddy and me will come get you" Edwards arms where now around me with his head press lightly to where i was holding the phone to my ear so that he could also hear.

"by the big big big bucket momma."

"okay im coming baby."

"Kay momma"

"hello"

"yes im still here."

"so i take it you know where we are from his description?"

"yes ill be there in a minute"

"alright we'll be here waiting."

"okay. Thank you. Thank you"

"give me the map." i snatched it from emmetts' hands.

"follow me"

Esme and carlilse were pushing the strollers while Edward was holding my hand and everyone else trailed behind.

"MOMMY" i heard yelled. And them my little love smashed into my legs.

"my little love. Baby" i kissed him all over his face and checked him over. He had a red mark on his wrist but other than that he looked fine.

"you're okay baby. I got so scared."

"i guess this one belongs to you." i man in a police uniform said to me. He sounded like the person i spoke to one the phone.

"yes he is. Thank you so much"i shook his hand.

"thank you for finding him. Ill pay you. Thank you so much" Edward said to him also shaking his hand.

"not necessary. He was the one that found me. And then proceeded to show me how to get him back to his momma and daddy. Nice piece of jewelry if you ask me."

"you did so well baby. I'm so proud of you"

"come here buddy." Edward oped his arms for him.

"you are a super star you know that" Jamie eyes opened big.

"like mike Williams?" he asked. Who is mike Williams?

"even better baby"

"cool" he whispered in awe.

"i must say i agree with you dad little man" James smiled up at him. I was so proud of my little boy right now.

_**Later in the car.**_

James told us about how he got away from the guy that took him and what he had said. Who knew me beating up on Emmett would come in so handy? Maybe i should do it more often. I laughed to myself.

"what you laughing about love"

"ill tell you later" i smiled. He raised my hand that he was holding to kiss the back of it.

"hey guys after all this stuff that's been going on how about we go to forks. That way i can see my friends and i can take Edward and James fishing." my dad offered.

"that's a good idea dad. We can do that. Right Edward?"

"yeah love we can do that"

_**Later that night.**_

My dad had unknowingly put into effect my plans for our first wedding anniversary. I wanted us to be in forks. There is a little bed and breakfast there that i want us to stay a couple nights at. I can see the frustrated looks on Edwards face. There has been hand jobs. Blows jobs and lots of groping but there had yet to be any full on sex, that was about to change. Hell i wanted to fuck my sexy ass husband. Can you blame me have you seen the man?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_Epov_

We have been in forks for about a week now and i think we will be staying here for another week. It was great of charlie to watch the kids for us tonight since we had not really celebrated our anniversary, we had dinner and that was about it.

I love my children so so much but i have not have sex for about 3 months now, there has been blow jobs, so phenomenal blow jobs but nothing can replace my wife's' tight hole and when i say nothing i mean nothing not even her hot mouth but i do love the things she can do with her tongue.

We were going to go to port angeles and just spend a day together but then Bella recommended that after we get back maybe we could go to a bed and breakfast in town so that we could have some un-interrupted sleep. Dear god i hope there's going to be more.

_Bpov_

Edward didn't have a clue i know he hopes, i think any man at this point would be hoping but he didn't know for sure.

"im just going to get ready for bed baby" i said to him as he took off his clothes getting ready to climb into bed.

I went into the bathroom and took off the clothes i was currently wearing and changed into the red and black corset with the matching thong panties and red patent leather peep toe pumps. I then took out my make up and did a smoky eye and dark red lips leaving everything else natural just the way Edward liked it. I wet my hair brush a little and ran it through my hair so that it would return to its naturally curly state. I left it flowing down my back.

I took a deep breath and opened the door to go face my husband.

_Epov_

Dear god. Thank you.

WOW "wow" i whispered reverently.

_Bpov_

"Ill take that you like it?"

"like is a very underestimated word. Now love is more fitting" he said getting up from the bed and making his way over to me where i was standing in the door way.

He started kissing me first on my lips, then my cheek and made his way down my neck.

"you my love are the best desert ever presented to me and i must apologize now for not taking my time to savour the taste but i must have you now" he whispered in between his delicate kisses to mu neck.

He took my hand and lead me over to the bed.

Within seconds my panties were ripped off me and the corset was just left alone when he figured it was taking to long.

He enter me swiftly the fast time going past and ruff but feeling oh so good.

That wasn't the only time we had sex that night. We didn't really sleep to tell you the truth and i loved every minute of it.

I'm the morning we had breakfast and made our back to our kids a lot more relaxed than when we came.

_3 months later_

_Epov_

Its been a while since that day at the park and I'm still trying to find the person that tried to take our son.

I want to know if it was because of me or was it just a random act. Either ways i would find out. Just then my phone started ringing.

"Edward Cullen"

"Mr. Cullen, its Jason."

"yes. Mr jenks tell me you found something"

"i did actually. Jacob black sir."

"and who is Jacob black?"

"well we found the man tried to take your son. He sang like a canary when he found out exactly who he was after. He figured that you would pay a lot more money for the information than what Jacob paid him to take the boy. Apparently Jacobs' father and your farther in law were best of friends, him and Mrs Cullen grew up together basically. He has the impression that they were supposed to end up together."

"okay so why not come after me"

"well the plan was for you and Mrs. Cullen to put out a missing persons report. You would take a ransom to a location to pick up the child and you would be taken out. He would then step in to act as a supportive friend that so happened to stubble upon the kidnapped child he saw on the news. Mrs. Cullen would be devastated and he would step in to comfort her."

"huh. He thought that out but he obviously didn't think of one thing"

"What was that sir?"

"he didn't think about what I'm capable of. Thank you jenks. You get paid extra for the extra work"

"thank you sir."

i hung up the phone and walked out of my office. Turning to my new secretary.

"drop everything Ms. Cope. Cancel all my meetings. I have some stuff to take care of"

i walked down to emmetts office.

"come on em. Lets go"

"where we going ?"

"just come on Emmett"

"alright bro."

"jasper lets go"

"whats going on?"

"ill explain in the car"

"Jessica you and Angela get together with Ms. Cope and get stuff sorted we're going to be out of the office for a couple days or less. Not sure yet."

"yes sir"

"so whats going on bro. Emmett asked as we hopped into my car."

I explained to them what was going on.

"we're going to forks"


	19. Chapter 19

_AN: I'm sorry i took so long to update. Life. I think that's all the explaining i need to do. Thank you for sticking around. Ill be trying to update more often now. Please look out for my new story, I'll be adding a short look into at the end of this story. Now unto chapter 19 of ** The Beginning Of Forever.**_

Chapter 19

When we got to my house so that i could get some clothes and notify Bella that i was going to be gone for a couple days she threw a minor fit, stating that she wanted to go along to which i put my foot down and adamantly refused that she come along, charlie how ever would not take no for an answer.

"so tell me about this guy charlie" i implored

"well when they were younger they used to play together all the time when i went to visit billy. His dad. Billy used to joke that they would get married when they were older, i guess Jacob took it to heart."

"just turn down this left and then unto the dirt road and you'll see the house.

I put the rental car in park outside of the small red house.

It wasn't planned but all four of us opened our door simultaneously. I must say that shit was kind and cool but i wasn't the one to voice that out loud. Ill give you one guess who was.

Emmett.

Out of the house wheeled a older man with long hair and a cowboy hat on.

"hey billy. how are you ?" charlie addressed him.

"im good. You know. Just rolling around. I heard you went to live with Bella out in Seattle. What you doing here? You miss me?"

"well something like that. We actually came to see Jake" he made a face. Probably wondering why charlie would bring three others guys too see his son.

"well he went down to the garage but he should be back any minute. Come on in. All of you"

"no that's OK i think ill wait in the car" i stated not wanting to be inside of his home when i confronted his son.

"yeah well wait out here you go ahead charlie" said jasper.

"so who are these guys charlie"

"oh wow. That was really rude of me. This here is Edward. My bells' husband and his brothers Emmett and jasper."

Charlie pointed each of us out. I went over to shake his hand and my brothers did the same. Nice to meet you. I turned to address charlie.

"ill be out here" i turned and walked back to the car with jasper and Emmett not far behind.

We sat in the car for a good thirty minutes of Emmett trying to make every bone in his body crack which was beginning to get on me nerves. I enjoy a little cracking as much as the next guy but seriously how many places can one guy crack?. Finally i spotted them from my rear view mirror. Three guys walking in our direction. All of which were rather tall and muscular.

"finally" Emmett and jasper looked back seeing the guys i had noticed.

"alright lets do this." we again stepped out of the car.

When they approached us i asked. " which one of you is Jacob ?"

"i am. Whats it to you?" the one in the middle asked.

"cocky too" Emmett snickered next to me.

"like i said whats it to you"

"im Edward Cullen. Father to James Cullen. Husband of Isabella Cullen. Now do you know what it is to me?" from the look that crossed his face i would say that he did. He quickly masked it. Going again for cocky.

"nope. So are you going to tell me."

just then charlie and billy came out of the house so i turned to address him.

"billy, did Jacob here tell you that he hired a little nobody from port angeles to kidnap my son so that he could kill me and fill my spot in my children and wifes' life?

"what. Jake would never do such a thing tell them Jacob" billy said. i looked at Jacob He clearly didn't know who he was dealing with.

"what you thought i wouldn't find you. I thought i would know what you did". He stood dumbfounded so i continued.

"i am a multimillionaire. Did you for one second think i would find out who it was?" still he said nothing.

"Jacob. Did you do this?".

He took a step back pulling a 9 millimetre from the back of his pants.

"yeah i did it. I've loved Bella from the age of eight but i wasn't good enough, forks wasn't good enough for her. She had to leave and find this piece of shit motherfucker. I could have given her a good life. She would of lived her and i would of given her the world if she wanted it. But she didn't want me. So i was going to make her want me and if she didn't give it freely when his bitch ass died i would of taken it."

"Jake do you think i would of let you" charlie ask.

"I've seen Bella at her happiest and i've seen her at her saddest. She wouldn't have been happy with you. You were willing to take her husband from her. You are willing to take a father away from his children." i watched the gun in his hands not taking my eyes off it because i didn't know what was going through his mind.

"yes. Yes i am." was his simple reply.

He took a firmer hold of the piece in his hand and before i could even register what was happening. I hear charlie shout out to me to get on the ground and then i heard it. A shot ring out in the air. I turned to look at charlie to make sure he wasn't hurt.


	20. Chapter 20

_Last time:_

_He took a firmer hold of the piece in his hand and before i could even register what was happening. I hear charlie shout out to me to get on the ground and then i heard it._

_Chapter 20_

A shot ring out in the air. I turned to look at charlie to make sure he wasn't hurt.

He wasn't but his gun was drawn, as i turned again to look forward i now understood where the shot came from and where it ended up. I Jacobs leg.

He was just laying there on his back holding onto his leg, his gun long forgotten.

I dialled 911 and in a matter of minutes they where putting Jacob in the back of an ambulance.

_30 minutes later_

We found that the shot to Jacobs leg didn't do any damage at all but he was going to be locked up and put in jail for a while. I went to see him at the hospital.

"Jacob" i addressed him as he was sitting with his head down when i walked into the room.

"what do you want?"

" i want to give you a fair warning" he rolled his eyes at me.

"im listening"

"well listen closely. Don't you ever even attempt to harm my family ever again. When and if you get out of jail you come any where close to my family it would be the last thing you ever do, remember that. Charlie shot you in the leg but I'm not that good of a shot i may aim for you hand and shoot you in your heart."

"are you threatening me?"

"no. I just made you a promise" with that i left the room ready to head back to my family, my life, my loves.

_3 yrs later. August 6._

_BPOV_

The past three years have been like something out of a fairy tail, my children are growing strong, my father, husband and friends are healthy, i am healthy.

When Edward came back from forks after that ordeal with Jacob he never really went back to work at the office full time, he would go from 8 in the morning after having breakfast with us and then he would be home by three to play around with the kids after their naps.

He made so much time for us that i always found my self wondering how he did ti and still his income is so much more now than it was before we met. I am so impressed by the man i married.

"come on char, do it like em and lexi" James implored.

The more he grew the more he looked like me. Something that i am rather happy about. I cant really lie. I loved him just as much as i loved my girls and not a tiny bit less.

He had came up with nicknames for the girls stating " how come we all have smaller names than our real names but my sisters don't? Ill give them shorter names" he stated. And he had.

Charlotte, Emiliee and Alexis was now referred to by all family member as char, em and lexi respectively.

"buddy, i don't think she can do it by herself" Edward told him.

James contemplated this, looking at Charlotte trying to balance the lemon in the spoon with out it falling while running at the same time.

Unfortunately for my little girl she inherited my clumsiness. I apologized daily.

We were having a little family get together in our back yard with the kids playing games and running around.

Edward and i were still the only ones with kids but that wont be for too long. Since rose was 8 months pregnant.

I watched as James went over to Charlotte and held the lemon on the spoon and ran at her pace. Jamie loved his sisters unconditionally and he had never acted put off by any thing they did. He would scold them and then hold their hand and lead them off to go play somewhere. Usually at the foot of my father.

My father. He has always been here, never further than a call away. He helped me with the kids while Edward was at work, i never had to worry about how i was going to take care of all four kids by myself while Edward was at work.

I love my family dearly. With out my father i wouldn't be the woman i am today. With out my children and husband i cant be the woman i strive to be tomorrow.

The way i grew up was in no way perfection in the eyes of society. I was abandoned by my mother, raised by a man that had to work extra hours just to make sure that i would be happy but he still made it home for supper and to kiss me good night until the day i left for college.

The way i met my soul mate was in no way perfection in the eyes of society. We met in Vegas after i was dragged there by my friends, but we are happily married and intended to stay so until i take we took our last breath.

I looked down and gasped. I knew this feeling. I remember it clearly.

"um Edward?"

"yeah baby?"

"my water just broke."

_I never thought that anyone would want to be with me. But i went to Vegas and found the beginning of my forever._

_THE END._

AN:

Look out for future outtake. And an exert from my upcoming story.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: i want to thank you all for sticking by me and reading my story and cant wait to share more with you. Just looking for a beta as soon as i've found one ill start updating my new story TO EACH HIS OWN and since i never break my promises and i did promise a future take-**

_Third person._

As he walked across the stage he looked down at his family in the audience hooting and hollering, cheering him on. At his age you would think he'll be embarrassed but he wasn't, he was in fact the very opposite. He waved and smiled big, happy that they were there for him.

He remembers the first time he met his mother and father. He saw her rush into the room that day and he thought she was an angel with her hair blowing behind her, she was pregnant with his sisters then. James has never once felt like he wasn't one of them, he grew up with grandparents, and uncles and aunts. A mother and father that cared more than anything. That would look for where the circle of earth started if one of their children asked it of them. His sisters stood side by side no real sign of which was which but he could tell. His brother and cousins that thought that he hung the moon and stars where they were.

Bella watched her son walk across the stage, she had never once thought that he wasn't her son, never once referred to him as her brother. She remembers so clearly the way he asked if she was to be his new mother and had never been happier that the answer was yes. She wiped a tear that was making its way down her cheek as he waved at their family.

James never wanted to be away from his family so when he was to apply to colleges he only wanted to apply to two schools but his mother and father talked him into applying for others but in his mind he knew he would stay in Washington even if he got accepted any where else and he did. To each and everyone he got an acceptance letter but only one mattered. And now Edward watched as his son walked across that stage with his head held high as he graduated with honours from The Art Institute Of Seattle.

He never actually left home, he went drove from his home with his parent and siblings every morning for thirty minutes in his 18th birthday present, a 2012 Audi A5 Coupe. His classmates thought he was stuck up and just wanted to act like he was better than them, too good to stay in student housing but it wasn't that. It was far from it.

The first and friend he ever made saw the reason James wanted to stay at home when he was invited over for a study session.

Robert ran the door bell not knowing what to expect when he pulled in to the drive way. Truthfully he expected some stuck up rich folks that were holier than thou. He looked back to the drive way where his little 1999 Jetta was parked next to a Infiniti and behind a Mercedes. He felt just like his car looked right now. Small.

He was greeted by a shorter woman (well shorter than his 5 foot 11 inches) who he learned was James' mother. He was escorted into the house and showed to James' room there he found him rough housing with three smaller girls and a baby boy watching and giggling who he later found out was James' sisters and brother.

After they finish studying he was invited to stay for dinner which he readily accepted. He watched on as Mr Cullen pulled out Mrs Cullens' chair and kissed her head before taking his own seat, he watched as James helped his sisters sitting closest to him cut a pieces of the chicken, he watched as James' grandfather wiped food from the youngest childs' face. And right then he saw just why James didn't want to stay in student housing, because if he had the love that James has around him he wouldn't want to leave either. So when the night end and it was time for him to leave and he got and open invitation from Mrs Cullen to come back anytime he knew he would take full advantage of the invite.

He saw James take about three sets of keys off of the key hanger before walking outside with him. When he walked outside he saw a black Aston martin vanquish v12 sitting oh so beautifully behind of the Infiniti. It had to be Mr Cullen's car since it wasn't there when he arrived. This was his dream car, the reason why he took his studies so seriously just so he could own this very car. He stared on in awe. And looked on as James parked all the cars in the garages. He later learned that no Cullen car ever spent the night outside. They took care of their own. Personal and material.

He didn't know that Mr Cullen was standing behind him as he watched the garage door close with the car behind it.

Edward watched his sons friend who had a look of longing on his face. He had seen it before like when he drew up designs for his clients, it wasn't something you could easily explain. It was a driving force, when you see tangible evidence that this could be possible and you just wanted to work your ass off to get to that one goal. Edward approached the young boy and struck up a conversion, in that one conversation he learned a lot about the boy. Meth fiends for parents, growing up in foster care, bouncing from place to place never really having a true home and now at the age of 19 sending himself to school.

Edward looked to his son who was just listening and he thought about how that could have been the life James would of lived and he couldn't bear the thought. So he made a promise to the young boy.

And he carried through on his promise. He helped Robert pay for his schooling. He gave him a part time job that paid better than him working in a coffee shop and then just the week before he made a special order; one red Aston Martin Vanquish V12. Just as he had promised. Finish school and ill give it to you. Robert didn't expect to actually get the car after all the Cullens had done for him but when it was presented to him he thanked god for the day he met James Cullen. They made his dreams come through.

_TBOF_

The Cullen family continued to live happily for a very long time. Isabella passed away at the age of 96, two days after her husband Edward Cullen. Edward died of old age and Isabella just couldn't live in a world where her husband didn't exist, she passed away in her sleep from nothing but a broken heart. She and her husband where buried by their eight children. James, Charlotte, Emiliee, Alexis, Anthony, Charlie, Avery and Liam. They had 10 grandchildren when they died. There was a great sadness when they died but they lived a full life full of charity, family and pure unconditional love and up to the day Edward died he thanked god that what happen in Vegas didn't stay in Vegas.


End file.
